Pieces of a Puzzle
by rameau
Summary: DiMeras roam in Salem. EJ Wells must uncover the truth behind the lies and fight for his happiness. How did the feud between the Bradys and the DiMeras begin and what will it take to end it?
1. Chapter 1: The Way You Held me

**The Way You Held Me**

He walked through the dark house and stopped by the glass doors. When he tilted his head just a little he could see the stars at the sky. But he really didn't see the stars. He saw the dark, cold void without an end. It remind him of the pain he was feeling. He blinked. Those couldn't be tears he was holding back. He took few steps back, opened a cabinet door and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. He needed a drink like he had never needed before.

The memories were almost too much to bear. He had tried everything but she had rejected him time after time. The times EJ had held Samantha in his arms were only distant memories but he could still feel her touch. Everyhing he had tried to bring her closer had only pushed her further away from him even when all he had done was to speak the truth. Samantha didn't want the truth EJ had come to realize. All she wanted was her own little fantasy world where nothing was quite right.

He gazed the bottle knowing that no amount of alcohol would numb this pain. He leant to put the bottle back to the cabinet when the lights went on. He wasn't alone anymore. He saw his brother by the door trying to look cryptic as always. Instead of putting the bottle away he made two drinks and handed one of the glasses to his brother.

"Are you trying to poison me, EJ?" Benji signed before taking the drink and looking at EJ.

"No, there's no need to do that. Not yet. Did you do what I asked?"

"I hate when you do that. I know father made you his successor but you don't need to rub that in my face."

"I'm sorry. I wish he would have chosen you." EJ said and took a sip.

"No you don't." Benji replied, "That's all you hoped and worked for."

"Yes I do, the price was too high."

A picture of her eyes and smile flashed in his mind. Then he saw her walking away from him once again. Then he had brushed it off and walked to his future as the head of the DiMera clan. Now he would have given anything to go back to that moment and stop her from walking away.

"Still thinking about her are you?" Benji asked. EJ hated that his brother and biggest competition knew his greatest weakness. EJ nodded and took another sip from his drink.

"Why won't you try charm her back?" EJ heard the question and pondered the idea for a while. He had thought about it before but always discarded the idea because he couldn't be sure of his success. She was the only one who could keep him on his toes.

"Samantha is one of a kind. I can't win her back", EJ said and turned to the door to walk away. But Benji wouldn't let get away so easily.

"That doesn't sound anything like you. You don't usually give up so easily. You haven't really fought for her have you?" EJ controlled his temper and turned to face Benji:

"Are you trying to mislead me? What are you up to now, brother?"

"Nothing brother. I wouldn't say no if you were to hand over the DiMera empire to me when you'll go after the love of your life."

EJ gave a little lauhgh. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes while holding the reins of the DiMera empire. EJ still needed to convince his father of his leardership abilities. He needed to do much more than just to crush all the enemies of the DiMera family and shine in business. EJ needed to show Stefano that he was an independent soul and not a puppet. If he would submit to simply following his fathers orders Stefano could never respect him the way he wanted. EJ smiled. He wanted it all and he would get it all, including Samantha.


	2. Chapter 2: Malicious Intentions

**Malicious Intentions**

Benji walked at the pier waiting for someone. Everything was going according to his plans. Soon DiMera empire would be his and EJ wouldn't know what hit him. Benji laughed as his thoughts reached the Salem Police Department. They were ever so easy to lead astray. Clouding EJ was a bit more difficult but luckily Stefano had taken care of that by making EJ his successor. No one dared to consider the consequences of defying Stefano's direct orders. Just thinking back all the little things Benji had already done without anyone knowing made him feel stronger and warm inside. For now he would continue playing the pawn for EJ but he wouldn't do it for long. He was getting impatient as the wind gathered speed.

Just then a shadow parted and headed towards Benji. Few quick signs were exchanged before Benji took the brown envelope from his pocket. He didn't like paying this much but he still needed this man to execute the rest of his plans. Benji couldn't afford having his sister back in Salem, not just yet. The stranger tilted his head back and gazed into the distance.

"What is it?" Benji asked.

"I thought I saw Celeste there", the stranger replied.

"It's just one of your nightmares. I'll let you know when you can let her go", Benji said and saw the stranger nod. They parted and started walking in different directions. Benji didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know that the stranger had disappeared back into the shadows. He shook his head. Benji would never fully trust in Tek Kramer.

"Mum, what do you think?" Sami ripped her eyes from her wedding plans and turned her stare to his son.

"Finally you look like a man!", she said before she could stop herself.

"And nothing like dad?" Will replied. It took few seconds but they couldn't help themselves, Sami and Will both burst out laughing until they cried. Several minutes later Sami caught enough breath to say:

"I know, his hair is getting way too long but I think he's waiting for the wedding to have it cut."

"I hope he knows what he's doing. Last minute hair decisions never work", Will said and added then, "I should know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Will. It's all part of growing up. I just think you need more good friends to tell you what fits you and what doesn't", Sami said.

"I need to talk to you about that later mum."

"What is it Will?" Sami asked impatiently. She could tell he had something important on his mind.

"Later mum. And before I forget, there was a letter for you. There's no stamp or sender mentioned", Will handed the letter to his pale mother, "mum, what is it?"

"Nothing, just bad memories. Go on now. I'm sure this has something to do with the wedding plans. Everything is fine Will. Go", Sami tried to assured her son.

"If you say so mum", she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Very funny, Will", Sami said and practically threw Will to his room. Then she stopped by to research the envelope. She felt quite secure. She hadn't done anything worth blackmailing lately and Lucas was aware of all her past crimes. Then that confidence crumbled as she read the letter. Sami was being blackmailed again.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Memories

**Bad Memories**

She still sat there on her couch staring at the white anonymous envelope. It had been nearly an year since Samantha had seen one like it and then she had had someone to lean on to. She had had someone to trust in only to be betrayed. She blinked. She blinked again but the mist didn't disappear but formed one perfect tear and caught her eyelashes. Samantha could still feel his touch though she cursed her for remembering.

Deep breaths. Deep, intense breaths. She had inhaled his scent time and again only lose what she was seeking. His skin was so warm. His pulse ticked her as she laid her head against his neck. Warm, moist lips were there too. She was the canvas and he was the painter.

The tear dropped. Samantha almost jumped as the salt hit the paper. She blinked in vain. The envelope was still there. With trembling hands she reached and pulled out the letter which hold the terrifying words she had read before. Someone else knew. Someone knew about her nightmare and that someone wanted approach the king on the chess board.

"Celeste, my dear."

"Elvis." Her reply was as absolutely icy. Fortunately he was in a cheerful state of mind that day. He just smiled little wider and offered to escort his stepmother of a sort to her table. Reluctantly she accepted and laid her hand on his.

"Have you heard anything of my darling sister? I assure you that there are people searching for her and soon they will uncover the truth of the circumstances under which she disappeared", his voice was filled with appropriate amount of concern.

"Please Elvis, I do not wish to play games with you today. We both know under which circumstances Alexandra disappeared and we both know you could bring her back any hour of the day."

"Celeste, I assure you I had nothing to do with Alexandras sudden departure. After all, she is family and so are you", EJ said knowing he was treading on wobbly terrain.

"Yes, I am. I am part of the family though it would better for both of us if I wasn't", her cryptic answer combined with her arched brow were enough to convince EJ. Celeste knew too many family secrets for her own good. Too many to be cast aside like broken toy but not enough to ensure her immunity. Unfortunately Celeste could be the one holding the keys to the secret which EJ had to uncover.

"Do you remember the painting father gave you?" Celeste flinched.

"There were many paintings darling Elvis. I couldn't possibly know which one you are interested in." His reply was sharp:

"The one with the woman. The veiled beauty which my father adored." Celeste froze.

"That one? I think I have misplaced it, permanently."

"It would do you good to come across with it again, soon. Good bye Celeste, enjoy your meal", EJ nodded and removed himself from the scene in his own casual manner.


	4. Chapter 4: Permanently Misplaced

**Permanently Misplaced**

The woman was a stunning beauty, especially while sleeping. Even in the darkest corners of the shadiest motels found in Salem she looked like a queen. Tek shook his head and made sure the money envelope was where it should be, in his left breast pocket. With the comfort of those old friends he reached for the syringe and the drug. He had few minutes before she would wake up but he resisted the temptation to touch her flawless face. Instead of giving in bitter-sweet memories Tek gave his former lover another peaceful day.

Returning from the shadows to the light was getting more difficult each time. Things had been easier when Lexie had just followed him like a love sick puppy. Tek had to smirk. He had been the puppy. He had made several bad choices along the line and this last one would just be an extra nail in coffin. He had no choice any more. It was the time of extreme measures. Two days from now Benji had instructed him but Tek was ready now. He made sure the packet was properly wrapped and the instructions were clear. Tek grabbed his old trench coat and hat. He stepped out closing the door behind him. Trying hide his face from peoples eyes as well as from the weather he carried the package. It was time of surprises.

"Today was a good day."

"Yes it was, love. My feet are cold, would you mind?"

"Of course love, wait here, I'll get them for you." As eager as ever Shawn Brady rushed to fetch a pair of woollen socks for his wife Caroline. Though the rushing part wasn't what it used to be. Shawn opened the locker, grabbed a pair of socks and stopped. Something he had forgotten had now surfaced due to an unfortunate choice of socks. Shawn reached down and pulled out a handsome pile of letters. Scrupulously he counted the letters and made sure they were in order. He held them in his hand thinking again how he should have burnt them long ago. His old and wet eyes played a cruel trick on him again and the author of those letters stood in front of him just for a moment. She was beauty, she had always been something more than the rest of her mortal family. Her image hung in his mind making him sob. Shawn forced himself to break free from this personal time capsule of his. It was one thing to see her features on his grand-daughter but to see her again was simply impossible.

"These forgotten", he said and thrust the pile away yet unable to carry out his oldest intentions.

Rushing again, Shawn approached Caroline. He found her sleeping or taking a nap. Gentle loving smile lit up his face as he reached out for a blanket. This woman had brought much happiness and heartache in his life never knowing the shadow with she competed. Love is a tricky thing, Shawn thought to himself. You can bury it, you can to kill it, you can to weed it and you can cherish another love. You can embrace someone new and built a life with them. Still always love finds a way back to you and wakes up something forgotten. Shawn found himself glancing to his wife's eyes. Had he awaken a moment earlier her face would have expressed love and devotion but as it was her face was filled with concern.

"Is everything all right Shawn?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me", he comforted her.

"But you seem so heartbroken."

"It's nothing, just bad memories. Something are best forgotten and I don't want to trouble you with them. Especially since this is something I thought I had permanently misplaced."


	5. Chapter 5: More Envelopes

**More Envelopes**

That night there were more people about than normally in Salem. To each and every door mentioned on a certain classified list there were deliveries made and each delivery was as unique as the content in the envelope. The only constant factor was the black envelope. Each as beautiful as terrifying to it's recipient. The silvery seal was not easily broken nor it's meaning digested. Many refused to read the message which was clearly demanding and few even dared to leave this summon to the flames. None were calm.

It was the second menacing letter she had received that day. Samantha gathered her strength and clasped the letter opener in one hand and the letter in the other. Unlike others, Samantha had been expecting this invitation. She sighed as she saw the instructions for her next move which she absolutely had to make. Sighing deep she let go of her anger and felt suddenly free as the petite rock slipped off her finger. She was about to make a significant group of people very unhappy. With her new-found freedom she finally faced the fact that it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Her family might even say that what was about to happen was long over due. Dancing like it was her last dance she moved across the floor. She'd leave a note before leaving. And there it was, the third envelope which would seal her destiny.

Watching his sons sleep was one of his favourite hobbies. He wanted to reach down and stroke their hair and make them stay this way forever. He was able to shut the world out when nothing else ever mattered. They lay there so still and perfect. The sight would have brought tears into his eyes if he had not already wiped them away a dozen times that night. He rose to his feet and met the gaze of a woman, of a mother and his wife. She was handing him a black envelope. Immediately he recognized the seal and ripped it apart only to turn pale. Benji looked up to his wife expecting an explanation which she did not have. His hands trembling he handed back the envelope and made few quick decisions. He kissed his wife in passing and ran out to the night.

After spending hours torturing his own flesh EJ was feeling weary and fragile. He had exhausted himself in vain for he was unable to escape the sweet memories which would haunt him to his timely death. Barely able to lift the water bottle to ease his thirst EJ was hardly ready to receive his own special delivery. He managed to hold on to the manners instilled in him. With the package came a black envelope with several pieces of paper. Forgetting everything else EJ sat down to read the old and florid writing. Layer by layer the lies were exposed and the truth uncovered by someone aiming to hurt him. Instinctively EJ knew the purpose behind this gift but weak as he was, he couldn't fight the feelings rushing in him. He had to stop only to open the package and to gaze upon the picture given to him. Sadness deeper than he had ever experienced took over him and tears fell from his tired eyes.

Host of the night parade around the magnificent hall embellished for a very special occasion. Everything was going according to the plans made a long time ago. The invitations had been sent and they would be honoured. The servants were waiting for their orders and for the guests. A laughter resounded in the wide empty space while the first steps of the dance were taken. Only one envelope was still waiting on the long table. It too had was black and it too was sealed but the seal was not silvery. The seal was golden with a picture of rising Phoenix in it. Pieces of the Puzzle were falling to their places.


	6. Chapter 6: The Board

**The Board**

"Te first guests have arrived my lord."

"Thank you. Please show them in and offer some champagne."

"Yes Mr. DiMera."

"Have my sons arrived?"

"No but I believe Mr. Benji DiMera will be here within minutes."

"When he arrives, show him to me, immediately."

"Yes my lord."

"Now go." The man had to work to maintain his composure as he bowed. The old man didn't even try to scare him but there was something in his presence that affected the weak minded.

Stefano glanced to make sure the last envelope was still on the table waiting for its recipient. Today or rather tonight was the night to reveal his last secrets. Tony had been delayed but he should be able to reach the party before its end. Benji would be there too with his lovely wife as soon as the nanny Stefano had arranged for them would reach their house. Alexandra was waiting for her cue and the promise of seeing her daughter again was enough to lure Celeste to participate. EJ, his darling son, would arrive too within a heartbeat once the call would be made. As for the Bradys, Stefano knew better than expect to see Shawn and his Caroline but Hope would convince Bo to arrive after seeing the invite. Stefano really didn't care whether Roman would arrive or not but his presence would benefit Sami as would seeing Marlena and John in the room. Lucas would find few unsurmountable obstacles on his way to his runaway bride. Will would have his own bodyguards as well. Philip and Victor were reasonable enough not to mix business with pleasure and they would be there to find out what Stefano had in mind. Only regrets Stefano had concerned the Deveraux family. Jack and Jen had always found a way to capture the right atmosphere in their exposes but unfortunately they were too far to arrive in time for the party.

"Sir, your son has arrived."

"Which one?"

"Anthony DiMera."

"Well show him in." The little man followed his orders and in moments Tony walked in and embraced his father.

"Father, it's good to see you up."

"Yes my son, it's good to back though it's no thanks to you Tony", Stefano almost laughed.

"But father."

"Silence, Anthony. Tonight isn't about you. It's about EJ and you know it. It's time we tell him the truth." The tone in Stefanos voice rebut all objections but Tony had to try:

"Surely father, it would be better to postpone unveiling this truth."

"And which veil or truth would you want to leave untouched? I know you have your reasons but we may already be too late in telling him. I've learnt that someone else knows it all and this person wishes all the harm possible to be inflicted on EJ", Stefano explained without really revealing anything. They were interrupted by a servant declaring the arrival of Benji.

"Good, you are here", Stefano greeted his son and announced, "It's time to go and meet our guests." Stefano headed to the long corridor without waiting to see if Benji and Tony would follow. He knew they would. Benji nodded to Tony and turned to follow Stefano. Tony had not reacted to Benjis greeting in any way and now he had to wonder what Benji was hiding.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pawns

**The Pawns**

"Bo, come on. We have to go!" Hope was still persuading Beauregard to go in though they were just out side the door waiting for their turn to walk in. He rebelled:

"No, Hope. Let's go home. This can't be good. It's a feast orchestrated by a DiMera."

"And that's why we must go. Look, Victor is there and so is Philip. We must find out what's going on so we can fight the DiMera's if needs be."

"Mark my words, EJ Wells is behind this. How did that piece of scum ever wriggled his way out of the charges we had against him I'll never know", Bo was still sulking.

"Maybe because you need something airtight and you failed to get it. Maybe you need me to show you how it's done. Stay here if you want, I'm going in." With those words Hope glided through the doorway and handed her coat to the servant grabbing a class of bubbly soon after. Bo gathered himself and followed his wife. He wasn't about to admit that she was better police officer than he was.

"John, this isn't a good idea", Marlena said for the twentieth time as they stepped out of the car. John locked the doors and replied patiently:

"Maybe not, but you saw what was in that letter. Samantha Gene will need us."

"But you were in the hospital only few weeks ago", Marlena tried again.

"And I was lucky enough to wake up in time to help those who need me and Marlena, Samantha will need us tonight."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Marlena, she's finally come around and forgiven me I'm not about to abandon her now. I know I shouldn't say this, but in many ways I was the only true father she had."

"Oh John."

"Come on Doc, let's go inside."

Sami stopped to hide in the shadows as John and Marlena walked past her. She had heard his words and was now trying to blot her tears without destroying her make up.

"Samantha? Is something wrong?" She recognized his voice and felt a slight shiver going up her spine.

"EJ. Everything is wrong. Did you plan this?"

"Plan what? My father called me just an hour ago. Why are you here?" Sami had trouble believing anything the man towering her said.

"Did you and your father plan this party to humiliate me? Did Stefano plan this to show the whole town what I've had to go trough after you raped me?" EJ shrank back and nodded.

"I'll find out what's going on. You need not to go in, go back to your fiancé and son and put back on the ring he gave you. I'm sure it's a mistake. Have a good night Samantha." He tilted his head, took a step back and gave Sami a wide berth as he went in to meet his father. EJ was too tired to fight Samantha and her harsh words. After what he had learnt earlier that nigh everything he had already gone trough seemed to be for nothing.

Sami saw EJ straighten his back and preparing to meet the people inside. Only then did she realize he wasn't dressed for a fancy celebration. It was so unlike for him to do knowingly at least. Unless it was part of his plan too. Sami glanced her finger which was missing a ring. How had EJ noticed it was missing if he hadn't planned it all? And if he had planned it why was he telling her to go back home to Lucas? Sami had to go in to find out it all. She turned to ran up the stairs and to meet her mother and John before the first toast was made.


	8. Chapter 8: The Toast, The Move, The Game

**The Toast, The Move, The Game**

People were gathering around the tables in the great hall waiting for the host of the party arrive. They didn't realize they were merely pawns moving on a not so imaginary chess board. Perhaps Hope and Bo had some inkling of what was about to happen and they were trying to come up with original moves while others settled for the parts written for them. Sami found herself avoiding her mother and John waiting for what ever EJ had planned. Then there was a collective stir. The host of the party had arrived.

"Welcome, welcome", Stefano greeted his guests. Tony and Benji were right behind him searching for something in the crowd. A silent and discreet signal was made for the waiters to serve glasses to all those who did not yet have one.

"A toast is in order. It's time for you all to know why you've arrived here tonight", Stefano started not noticing that someone crucial to his plans was missing.

EJ pulled Sophia aside and hid her in the shadows from her husbands eyes.

"Tell me, tell me everything", he demanded.

"EJ I don't know what you are talking about", she protested reaching fo the light.

"I know Benji is behind this. Somehow he sent me that package and somehow he talked my father into throwing this surprise party. I need to know why."

"EJ as I said, I don't know", she could be as stubborn as she was sweet and EJ knew why his brother had married this woman. If only EJ had been as lucky.

"This is not the time to be loyal to your partner. Benjis plans are going to hurt several people if I don't stop this. I don't mind him assaulting me but I do mind him tangling other innocent people into his webs", EJ almost sounded convincing to Sophia. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do. Then Sophia decided to stir the soup little and said:

"All he said to me that it was the time to make all your dreams come true." Sophia saw the blanching and felt his hold loosening. Sophia snuck out of the shadows and rushed to stand by her husbands side.

Benji grabbed his wife's hand and smiled encouragingly. She had done her part immaculately though he hadn't had the time to instruct her in her role. Benji had planned to give EJ some time to adjust to his surprise before pulling the rug under him but Teks incompetence was about to turn out to be a blessing. He was now taken care of and as far as Lexie knew, Benji was her saviour. Tony too would soon thank him and father would have no choice but to change his mind.

EJ searched for Samantha with his eyes. She hadn't taken his advice and ran and would now witness something mind-boggling if EJ wouldn't find a way to stop Stefano making that toast. Unfortunately Benji had anticipated most of his moves and instructed the servants to direct him to a quiet room to change before being able to meet their father. EJ had been too late to talk to his father before he entered the hall. Petrified he watched as Stefano rose his hand and the glass.

Sami could did her best to stay calm. She had just noticed EJ talking to a beautiful woman in the shadows before she walked away to be near Benji. Sami couldn't believe it was horror she saw on EJs face as Stefano was about to make his toast.

"Welcome to the engagement party of my son EJ Wells and the beautiful Samantha Brady."


	9. Chapter 9: Sidestepping

**Sidestepping**

Sami had to squeeze tightly her glass to prevent it from slipping to the floor from her loosened grip. She had known what this toast was about but she hadn't realised that EJ wasn't behind it after all. He had been in utter shock when Stefano had made his toast. Something Sophia had said must have warned him but it had been too little too late and there wasn't anything he could do to fix things now. Sami took a deep breath and glanced around looking for her fiancé. How odd it was that she already considered EJ as someone she was about to marry? Something that surprised her even more was the fact that she actually felt happy about it. She shook her head to banish such thoughts. Then there was a crash.

Hope turned to see what had happened. Bo was on her side still though snorting at the DiMeras. Someone had lost their balance and trashed a tray filled with champagne glasses. As Hope turned back to make sure her husband hadn't come up with any bad ideas someone stood out from the crowd. Hope had to smile at that thought. Standing out was something so easy for EJ to do.

"Somehow I knew that would get your attention. Thank you father", EJ turned to address Stefano before continuing, "I'm sorry about the joke my father made in order to get all of your attention. And no, I'm not talking about the trashed tray. We are here tonight to celebrate my parting with Salem, for good. Yes, I'm leaving in few hours and I don't expect to return. And as we all know that this room is filled with people wanting nothing more than to see me leave, today your wishes will be filled after this farewell party. Goodbye Salem." EJ raised his glass and sipped before turning to say something to his father.

"I wonder what's that all about", John said as much to himself as to his beloved Doc.

"What has Sami gotten herself into again?" Marlena just snorted completely ignoring Johns comment.

"Doc, this isn't about Sami. Stefano is behind this and we need to find out what's going on in his head", John tried to make Marlena see sense but she just kept steaming:

"Of course this is about Sami. She's gotten herself in trouble and is waiting for us to save her once again."

"Then why didn't she come begging us to stop Stefano making his toast? She's been here all along and she didn't look at all surprised when Stefano made his announcement." Marlena looked shocked. She hadn't realize Sami had been avoiding her throughout the party.

"Benji? Is everything all right?" Sophia asked and saw her husband shook his head.

"But isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want EJ to leave Salem?" He gazed her and shook his head again. How could he make her understand that this wasn't what needed to happen for Stefano to abandon his favourite son.

"This isn't how I wanted it to happen", Benji signed and as he saw few men separate themselves from the guests heading for the rooms in back he continued to sign, " I need to go. There's no need for you to stay. Go home and take care of the boys. I love you." Benji kissed her quickly and rushed to follow his brothers and father. Sophia turned to return his words with a goodbye but he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10: The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

"You need to explain yourself. Now!" Tony demanded as Benji was closing the door behind them. Stefano stood waiting for EJ to give his reasons. He knew EJ hadn't opened his envelope yet and couldn't possibly knew the reasons behind this party. It would have been too much of a coincidence.

"Who told you?" Stefano asked instead and got his answer in a cold glare.

"It really doesn't matter who told me. I know and I refuse to be part of this silly vendetta any longer", EJ just said sounding tired beyond his reach.

"That's not a decision for you to make!" Tony shouted.

"Please don't shout, I can't hear you raising your voice but the guests might", Benji signed.

"You stay out of this", EJ just spit the words out of his mouth and his eyes were filled with hate. He knew what he was doing. EJ needed to let Stefano know everything without bursting Tony's little bubble. After all the lies told for so many years were there as much for Tony's protection as for EJs.

"So your brother", Stefano started but was taken back as EJ cut him off immediately.

"It doesn't matter. What is important is that you keep your word and that others understand it as well as others. Either I am in control completely and absolutely or I'm not in the organisation. There's no middle ground here. Not any more. I need to know that my orders are honoured and fulfilled without exceptions. I want this feud with the Brady's to end but not at Samanthas expense. Do I make myself clear?" Stefano could see something had been broken inside his beloved son and it hurt him to know that there wasn't anything he could do or say to take back those lies told so many years ago regardless of their necessity.

Benji stood silent waiting for Stefanos answer. This wasn't at all how he had planned things to go and he hated improvisation. Carefully laid plans were more to his taste and even those could sometimes bring forth unforeseen problems. Like the one walking in to the room that moment.

"Alexandra darling", Stefano greeted his daughter who met everyone of her brothers eyes.

"Father", she just said with a hint of chill in her tone, "What are you boys planning?"

"I'm leaving Lexie", EJ replied and nodded, "Goodbye sister. I'm sorry we didn't have more time to get to know each other better." Lexie refused to answer. As far as she knew EJ could have been behind her kidnapping. She didn't understand why he would do that to her.

"Are you leaving Sami too?"

"Yes. I'm leaving Salem and everyone in it behind me", was his answer to her question.

"I don't know should I congratulate you or offer my condolences."

"Neither. Just goodbye Lexie", EJ said and reached out his hand. Lexie grabbed and shook it after a moments hesitation.

"Goodbye EJ."

"Goodbye Tony, goodbye father", EJ said and took a step to the door.

"Wait son. You can't leave like this. We still need to talk", Stefano tried to reach him. He needed time to make up his mind and to convince EJ that the vendetta against the Brady's couldn't end without a sacrifice from Sami. EJ met Benji's eyes and spoke to his father:

"If you need to talk. Talk with Benji. He has time, words and patience with you. Those are things I no longer have for you." EJ walked past Benji and handed him the keys to the DiMera kingdom when doing so. He was in such a hurry to get away that he walked right pass Samantha without realizing she had heard most of the conversation if not all.


	11. Chapter 11: Means to an End

**Means to an End**

Sami waited in the shadows. She needed to talk to EJ and ask what he had meant by his toast. He couldn't really be leaving Salem. Sami needed to marry him to protect her secret. She was about to step out from her hiding place when the door opened again and Benji, Tony and Lexie came out and waked pass her. She didn't stay put for long after that.

"Come in Samantha", she heard someone call her as she was about to make her escape. Had she had little more time to think about it and had she not had so many unanswered questions she might have done her first intention and left. As it was she obeyed Stefanos call and stepped through the door closing the door behind her.

"It's time we talk", he just said and gestured for her to take the seat opposite to his.

"Yes", Sami said and did her best to master the fear within her.

Tony grabbed Benji by the arm and forced him to meet his gaze.

"I want to know what have you done", he demanded to know. Lexie glided little closer and smirked. She seemed to be enjoying their ignorance.

"Tony, let him go. Benji doesn't know as much as he thinks he know. And as to what he's done, you might want to add kidnapping a family member to that list." Her words hit their marks as Benji realized Teks hurry had ruined more than he had thought.

"Benji had you kidnapped?" Tony was dumbfounded.

"Yes", was their sisters simple answer.

"I'll never understand why father took you back in after all those years. It must have had something to do with what you help him to do for Steve Johnson. Without you they never would have succeeded breaking him down and programmed him." Tony was just making wild accusations without knowing just how close to the truth they were. He was close enough to scare Benji.

"What did you want to talk about with me?" Sami asked. She looked like she was ready to jump and run the second Stefano would show any signs of hurting her.

"About the truth. About ending this vedetta between our families and about EJ."

"Those are quite long discussions. Are you sure we have enough time for all three topics?"

"Dearest Samatha. Those three are all connected", Stefano replied and sipped his drink. He was trying to find the right words but after so many years the beginning was getting more difficult to find. Finally he decided to try and force her to see the light:

"To end this feud between our families, a Brady must make a sacrifice equal to that which was stolen from us. You Samantha and you alone have the power to make that sacrifice. I do not take pleasure in saying this after all that your mother once meant to me but it is one of the harsh truths. The choice is yours."

"What choice are you talking about? Me marrying your son?"

"Yes. You must marry EJ and raise your children with him as DiMeras."

"That's impossible", she tried to object.

"It's the only way to end the feud. Unfortunately if you choose to make this sacrifice and save your blood from extinction you have to fight your own grandfather for the truth and you must fight EJ and his chivalry." Stefanos revelation arose only more questions from which Sami chose one:

"Why?"

"Because Shawn knows. He has always known. You just need to find the truth behind his lies."

"I will ask granpa but why would I need to fight EJ in this? I got the impression that marrying me was something he wanted to do", Sami was still baffled.

"He's come to realize few truths of his own and those were told by people wanting hurt him. He's now even more determined to save you from this war than ever", Stefano reached for the envelope in his pocket, "This will help you understand my son. Read it first. Then decide whether you want to return to your home and content yourself with what you already have or do you want to fight for someone who is willing to give up everything he's worked for his whole life for you." Sami took the envelope trying to make sense of it all.

"Have a good day my dear", Stefano said and left. Sami glanced out of the window and saw how right he was. It was morning.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Day

**A New Day**

Sami hadn't slept at all. She had stopped at her apartment to change her clothes before rushing of to the pub. Will was still sleeping but there hadn't been any signs of Lucas or him finding the letter she had left for him. It was the first good sign since Sami didn't really have the patience nor the energy to boost his ego that day or any other day. And she still needed to find another summer camp for her son. Those two Roberts men knew how to make her head ache.

"Sami! What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Good morning to you too granpa Shawn", she replied and climbed on one of the barstools.

"Yes, it is a good morning but what do you want dear girl?"

"How about a cup of green tea with a slice of truth."

"What did you say?" Shawn wasn't as surprised as Sami had hoped so she jumped right in:

"I need to know how this Brady-DiMera feud started. Stefano has made an offer for me to end this once and for all but I need to know how it started before I make up my mind."

"That man only speaks lies. Don't listen to him. Go home to Lucas and Will and forget the DiMeras", Shawn just said trying to escape the next moment. Sami stopped him at the door and showed her stubborn side:

"Maybe so but I need to know the truth. That's why I came to you. All Stefano said was that you know why. Tell me granpa", she begged without giving in an inch.

"Oh you look so much like her", Shawn said closing his eyes.

"What? Who? Who do I look like?" Sami asked before she could control herself.

"Come to the back and I'll tell you everything", Shawn said placing his hand on his heart.

Shawn went to the locker and searched for the pile of letters and for the small picture he had. The last picture he had of his older sister. He waited for Sami to sit down on the bed before handing her the picture:

"Her name was Colleen and she was my older sister until the DiMeras took her life."

"What happened to her?" Sami asked staring the old picture of a woman who could have been her identical twin.

"She was unfortunate enough to come across with an older, married man with a family", Shawn started his tale leering at Sami he finally said, "That man was Santo DiMera, Stefanos father." Sami met her grandfathers gaze trying to understand what she had just heard.

"Are you telling me Colleen was his mistress? What happened? Did he break her heart?"

"Worse than that. Santo seduced my poor sister and practically raped her only to abandon her for his wife and son. Then he took her life as she refused to give him her baby."

"Granpa, please slow down. Colleen had Santos child?" Sami was astonished.

"She would have if Santo hadn't kill her and the unborn baby", Shawn was stubbornly repeating the words and blaming Santo for everything.

"Granpa", Sami begged against her better judgement. It was clear that after so many years the subject was still sore for Shawn.

"Those letters you have there", Sami started speaking gently again, "Who wrote them?"

"Collen wrote these to a friend of hers. She didn't dare to tell our parents, not until it was too late. When Bridget, the friend died, she gave me these. Here, read them and I'm sure you'll see just how cold and scrupleless the DiMeras really are." Shawn touched the ribbon binding the letters together. Tears were in his eyes again and a lump in his throat. He nodded to Sami and walked back to the pub leaving her alone with the past.


	13. Chapter 13: Some Sixty Years Ago

**Some Sixty Years Ago**

Sami watched her grandfather walk away. She could see he was holding back bitter tears but she was also anxious to find out what had happened so many years ago. Sami took the pile of the letters and counted them. Twenty-four pieces of paper filled with writing. Sami took the first letter and saw that it had been written little over sixty years earlier. The first letter was filled with descriptions of everyday life of an nineteen year old girl and questions of friends life and adventures in her new home far from home with her new family. Sami had to smile at the innocence shining trough in the letter. Colleen had had something Sami had had to let go all too soon in life.

The second letter had the first signs of a young woman's first crush and in the third letter, after some convincing from Bridget, Colleen told everything she knew about this new handsome foreigner she had met in town while running some errands for her father. He was tall dark and handsome with a smile that took her breath away. Colleen had stumbled and he had caught her. Only when thanking him she had realized that he was foreigner, an Italian. He had smiled to her and said something in Italian and handed her her package. Colleen had thanked him again, blushed and run away thinking she would never see him again. The next letter proved that she had been mistaken. Shawn had found a new friend, a little Italian boy called Stefano who just happened to be the son of the man Colleen had seen in the town. She had learned that his name was Santo.

Going through the old letters was fascinating and Sami couldn't stop reading. She learned how slowly Colleen had fallen for Santo even after she had learnt he was married. Then they had been caught in the rain in the middle of Santos gardens and they had found shelter in a gardeners shed. He had acted very gentlemanly offering what he could find to help Colleen warm up. Colleen explained in her letter how she couldn't stop shivering until Santo had held her in his arms and patiently explained his marriage. It had been arranged when they had been children and though he had tried he had never really learnt to love his wife. All that he had ever cared about was his son. That night had been filled with realizations for Colleen. She had learnt that it was possible to love someone though she knew it was wrong and against everything she had been taught to believe in. She had learnt that sometimes passion takes over and overruns the best intentions. That night she had taken the first step and seduced the man fighting with himself to keep away from her.

Sami read on and learnt how Colleens love had grown and how she had fight for every short precious moment she had spent with Santo. The young girl had grown into a blossoming woman that summer and Sami relived with her words the happiest moment of her life.

Colleen had been feeling sick for few days but she managed to sneak out to meet Santo again. She had known this would be the last time they would meet for months since it was time for Santo to return home. Somehow Santo had organized a fancy meal for them and had pampered Colleen with his affection. He had confessed his love and sworn to return to her. He had needed time to end his marriage and assure his family that he knew what he was doing. Colleen had believed him and they had made love for the last time.

The next letter was dated two months later than the previous one and the tone had changed. Sami saw that this letter was not written by a young woman in love waiting for her beloved to return but it was written by an anxious and troubled woman with everything to hide and fear. Colleen had been pregnant and she had feared the day her father would find out. In the letter to Bridget Colleen confessed her terror and worry for Santo. She had written him as soon as she had found out about the baby but he had not written her back. Colleen explained how much she missed him and even his ridiculous moustache.

In Colleens last letter to Bridget Sami found hope. Santo had finally contacted Colleen promising her to return soon and to take her away some place where they could be together. Though her father had disapproved of it Colleen had believed in Santo and waited. Actually Colleen was about to go and meet Santo that day and she was in a hurry. Promising to write more soon Colleen had ended the letter and mailed it. What had happened next was for others to tell. But what ever it was, Sami could no longer believe her grandfathers claims of Santo raping Colleen. Sami flinched. It was like the past had reached out to the future to show Sami where she had lost the way. She took a deep breath. There were still questions to be asked and Sami trusted in only one person to tell her the truth.


	14. Chapter 14: Speaker of the Truth

**Speaker of the Truth**

Holding his head in his hands EJ was staring into the endless void again. He had lost. He had gambled and lost everything again. This time there wouldn't be any hope for a reconciliation with anyone. Samantha was back with Lucas living the dream she had fought for so long and Stefano had taken back the reigns of the DiMera empire. This time there wasn't anything for EJ to hold on to.

He threw his head back and decided to drift if a drifter he would have to be. He ran up stairs in the DiMera mansion. It was just one of those things he would do for the last time that day. With a dead smile on his face EJ met his image in the mirror and turned his head away. A broken man wasn't a pleasant sight. Quickly he changed into something more comfortable and filled his rug sack with few necessities. The fewer things he'd have with him the fewer things would remind him of Salem and of Samantha. EJ couldn't stop moving to think about her for too long or he wouldn't be able to put himself back again some day.

The doorbell rang. EJ closed his eyes and refused to take notice. There were people to do just that, to notice and to open the door for the guests. It didn't matter to him that at that moment he was alone in the mansion. No one would miss him once he would be gone and he really didn't want to see the people in Salem gloat as he would run away with his tail between his legs. Nothing really mattered. He had lost her.

"I need to think about something else", EJ said to himself.  
"And you need to learn to lock the front door if you don't want anyone to interrupt your discussions with yourself."  
"Samantha?" EJ turned to see if his hearing was playing tricks with him.  
"Yes, it's me EJ", Samantha said staring up to the heights, "Could you sit down please. My neck is killing me and I haven't slept at all last night. Staring you upwards makes the pain in my head worse." Her begging for his compassion didn't make his decision any easier.  
"What are you doing here Samantha. You should be home with your fiancé and your son waiting for the babies to be born and planning for a dream wedding. Go back and put that ring back on your finger." His scolding could have arose her temper if she had not been so tired and if Stefano had not warned her.  
"EJ don't, just don't. I have some questions that I need answered and I know you'll tell me the truth." For the first time in months EJ saw the absolute confidence and trust in her eyes when she looked at him.  
"Unlike you think, I can take a no for an answer. It's something you still need to practice Samantha. I can't help you. Find someone else to do your bidding. I've had quite enough." EJ backed away from her and closed his rucksack. Seeing him ignore her cut her heart deep.  
"Please EJ", Sami begged him to stay without saying the words.  
"No. Goodbye Samantha. I wish all the happiness in the world for you", EJ said and walked pass her to the hallway. He turned to go down the stairs when he heard her say:  
"It's about your father EJ."  
"I don't care what Stefano has to say", EJ shouted back to her. He was on top of the stairs now.  
"It's not about Stefano, It's about your real father EJ", Sami replied and followed EJ to the hallway only to see him turn quickly and lose his balance.  
"EJ!" Sami screamed but it was too late. He fell down the stairs and laid still on the floor.


	15. Chapter15:This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

"Where is she! What the hell have you done to my wife!" The male voice screaming sounded like a child's cry. There was no doubt about it. Lucas had found Sami. She stepped out of the cubicle to meet her ex-fiancé and pulled the curtain to hide the bed from Lucas. Only thing was that he didn't act like an ex. Sami steeled herself for another ordeal. Her face was pale and without make up.

"Lucas, I'm here", Sami said as calmly as she could and turned to talk to the nurses, "it's all right now. No guards are needed. Could you please give us a moment."

"Sure Miss Brady. Just make sure he doesn't bother the patient."

"I will", Sami promised and faced Lucas who seemed somehow smaller and mentally inferior.

"You look like crap!" Was his first comment and curiously it made her want to laugh.

"Thank you Lucas. I've had to wash my face couple of times now and I didn't have any make up with me", she explained.

"What happened to you Sami? I was on my way home when Roman called and told me that you were on your way to the hospital." Lucas sulked like a child again.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I was with someone and dad misunderstood me", Sami carefully avoided pronouncing EJs name.

"You were with someone? Who was it? Don't tell me it was EJ. What are you doing with him, again?" Lucas sounded quite normal saying this. Of course normal sound in his case meant exaggerated shouting. The yelling caused Sami to strike back:

"And I could ask where you were all night last night if you were only just on your way home. I left you a note explaining it all but it's clear that you haven't read it."

"I think it was Bart and few others who forced me to go with them", Lucas was still moping.

"Really? I hope you boys had fun together but I don't really need to know Lucas. The wedding isn't going to happen. I wont marry you", Sami said thinking of an image where Bart escorted Lucas like a child who has behaved badly to his room for a time-out.

"You are not dumping me for that jerk. You are not dumping me period!" The shouting continued and suddenly Sami realized that Lucas wasn't really upset about losing her, he was upset that she was the one breaking up.

"I don't understand how it took me this long to see it. You're nothing but a bully and a mommas boy. I swear, without Will I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Yes Will. You can't break up with me. If you do that I'll make sure you'll never see our son again nor will you see the baby once it's born", Lucas had reached his last straw.

"Are you sure the baby is yours? I'm not but if he or she is we'll deal with that later. And Will, the son I've worshipped to the point of doing a disservice to him. The son that was conceived in a statutory rape. You knew I was vulnerable and you took advantage of me. And that wasn't even the worst you tried to do to me. You were willing to see me die for something you did. Franco, do you remember him? You and your mother tried to pin his murder on me. I wonder what a judge would say about those."

"Shut it Sami. What about the things you've done? What about the things you've done to me?" Lucas demanded with his voice still climbing. Sami saw the guards approaching.

"Yes Lucas. We are poison to each other but no more. It's over. It's finally over between us. How could have I ever thought that either of you, Austin or you, could make me happy. After all you both are related to Kate. Thank god Austin and Carrie are far far away from her reach. Some distance from her would do you good too Lucas. But I don't care. Take him. Take him away." Her last words were to the guards who dragged Lucas away.

"That was a quite of a speech you made there", a voice commented behind her.

"EJ? I though you were unconscious", Sami turned to see the bruised man on the bed.

"I could hardly miss all the excitement So do you mean it Samantha? Are things over between you and Lucas even if the baby is his?" She tried but couldn't read the emotions on his face. She nodded:

"It's something that never should have happened. I love Will but Lucas and I were never supposed to happen. It was just a dream of Wills and I would do anything for that boy."

"Good for you Samantha. You truly deserve someone better", EJ said and saw her the question on her face. He rushed to put her fears at rest:

"No, I don't mean me. I'm not foolish enough to suggest that but I do think you are far better of without him in your life." Sami was disappointed. She couldn't quite comprehend why but she recognized the emotion. She wondered how could have she been so badly mistaken.

"I still need your help", she said fencing of all the negative emotions. EJ was alive and talking. That was the important thing to remember.

"Oh the reason you bothered to call the paramedics. Thank you Samantha. And I guess I owe you. Now tell me which questions you need answered?" He smirked and suddenly Sami saw the old friend she had pushed away because of his family connections. She gave a laugh of relief.


	16. Chapter 16: The Unanswered Questions

**The Unanswered Questions**

"How did you know it was me behind it all?" Lexie stared at the words on the paper. She knew who had written them but hadn't stick around long enough to find out the answer. The truth was that she hadn't known, not for sure until now. Benji had just fallen in her carefully laid trap. She cussed silently. Lexie had hoped to trip EJ in his lies but he had proven to be innocent. Even now her poor younger brother was tied to a hospital bed with Samantha Brady by his side of all people. Lexie couldn't feel as sorry as she thought she should for a brother of hers. She didn't know EJ like she knew Tony and she didn't care about him as much as she had cared for Brandon. It was silly but sometimes Lexie would dream what her life would be like if Theo had been Brandons and not Abes. Those were dreams she tried to avoid dreaming but couldn't help herself. She did love Abe but something told Lexie that his love wasn't going to endure everything. He most certainly wouldn't approve of what she was planning to do. Sacrifices, her father had said. This was the time of sacrifices.

"What was EJ trying to hide from me?" Tony waited standing to hear Stefanos answer. Stefano had been reading the paper and enjoying a very unhealthy breakfast when his son had walked in. He turned the page saying:

"You'll have to give me more details than that."

"You know very well what I'm talking about father. EJ stopped you from exposing some secret he thought I didn't know about. Which one is it?" Tony demanded to know.

"Are there more than one secrets he's trying to keep from you? I'm impressed."

"There are always more secrets but I want to know which one this was. In any other circumstances he would have enjoyed rubbing my face in it but not this time. Father tell me", Tony pleaded with Stefano hoping that he would reveal something. Unfortunately for Tony Stefano had made up his mind and had the clear mind to see through his sons attempts.

"It's a question you need to ask your brother Anthony. Now pass the salt please."

"Are they boys all right?" Benji asked his wife. Sophia looked tired. She had stayed up waiting for her husband to return to their home.

"Yes they are. They didn't even notice you were gone when they left for school. That worries me more than I can say. Benji, what happened?"

"Everything fell apart but don't you worry about that", he replied and bended to kiss her properly. Too many half kisses had been exchanged between them. He wanted more this time but she wanted to talk.

"Tell me what's going on. You said that EJ had taken something that was yours and you had to find a way to take it back. I didn't really understand what he could have taken from you that was so important?" Sophia spoke as she fought away his wandering fingers. He sighed and took a step back before his hands started their dance:

"I need to take over the DiMera empire to make sure we will be safe. I'm doing it all for James and Joseph. I don't want them going through what I had to go through as a boy. Once I'm in charge I can take care of that. I will be able to prepare for our disappearance if needed. I don't trust in anyone else and it's taking all of my strength to convince Stefano that I'm loyal to him."

"Darling, are you sure it's absolutely necessary? EJ doesn't seem like the type that would want to hurt children, not even ours", Sophia tried to reason with him but Benji shook his head.

"After what I've been through I wont ever be able to trust in them. Do you remember how difficult it was for me to believe in you at first?"

"You were easy enough to catch but keeping you was a more difficult task", she said and smiled. Benji returned her expression and asked:

"How could have I ever been lucky enough to meet you?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. It was my decision darling." She pulled him into a kiss but broke off too soon for his liking. Sophia had to ask the last question on her mind:

"What happens next?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Next Move

**The Next Move**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of this bed and out of this hospital."

"EJ you're not well. You need to stay here for observation. I heard the doctor", Sami protested trying to push EJ back to his bed. He took her hands in his and said:

"I just took little stumble down the stairs. Few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. I'm fine as long as I don't fall asleep. Besides those questions of yours can't wait."

"Yes they can. Your health is more important than that."

"You almost sound like you care Samantha. There's nothing for you to worry about I'm the one putting my life in your hands. now lets go."

"Just wait. EJ, wait here I've got an idea."

"Samantha Brady has an idea. Sounds devilishly brilliant. I'll wait, but only five minutes." EJ sat back on the bed grinning. He didn't plan to give in to any schemes Sami might have to make him stay in the hospital. Fortunately she had other kind of plans for him. Sami twirled back to him with a wheelchair. Her sincere expression made him laugh and surrender. EJ sat on the chair.

"Where are we going?" Sami asked.

"To meet my father. He knows the answers or at least he knows where to look for them."

"What's next? The first thing I'm going to do is to take you and the boys to a safe place. Now that my plan has failed I need to make new ones and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you." Sophia stopped Benji with a passionate kiss and took his face in her hands. She made sure he could read her lips as she said:

"Nice try my love but it's not going to work. I'm not about to let you fight this battle alone. James and Joseph are my children too. Yes, you might know more about the DiMeras but they don't know me nor my tricks."

"I knew there was a reason why I married you."

"Yes there was", Sophia agreed with him.

"Do you want to share any of those tricks of yours with me?" Benji asked.

"Yes, yes I do. But first we need to clean up our bedroom", she promised.

"Why? I thought everything was in perfect order."

"I know. Lets go and make a mess."

"Alexandra you cannot be serious!"

"About what mother?" Lexies beautiful eyes were filled with hate and determination. Celeste had trouble seeing her this way. Reasoning with Lexie was doomed:

"This plan of yours is pure madness. Darling, come and see Theo. Your son misses you and so does Abe. He still still loves you." Lexie reacted fiercely:

"And that bothers you. I know mother and a part of me still loves him too but it's too late. Too much has happened and I've changed. I can't pretend to be the good girl any longer."

"Darling, what happened to you was awful but this revenge you are planning wont help. It wont erase what was done to you."

"I know mother, that's why it's called revenge."

"But these are children we are talking about", Celeste cried.

"No harm will come to them. I just want him to know what it feels like to lose what he loves the most", Lexie assured Celeste gathering the pictures back to the envelope.

"Bart!" Tony shouted.

"Yes?" Bart replied quickly but not fast enough for Tony. He was getting irritated.

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Oh, I was just about to put a tray together for you, it will take just a minute."

"I wasn't talking about food you imbecile. Did you find out what EJ was hiding?"

"Oh that. No. Well I did find something in his room."

"Well", Tony stretched the word waiting in vain for Bart to continue, " What did you find?"

"A painting", Bart replied.

"A painting of what?" Tony was getting more and more anxious.

"A painting of a veiled woman", Bart revealed finally.

"Who is the woman? Let me see it", Tony demanded.

"I don't have it with me. I left it in his room."

"What are you waiting for? Go and get it for me!" Tony shouted.

"Sure thing boss", Bart assented and walked out of the room. Few seconds later he stopped and returned to make one thing sure:

"You were talking about the tray weren't you?"

"No! I was talking about the painting. Now go!" Tony replied and rolled his eyes before shouting after him, "And bring that tray too!"

"Hi Caroline."

"Hello Marlena. What can I get for you?"

"Do you have some of that delicious pie of yours?"

"Yes of course."

"Would you bring some to that table where John and I are sitting? And some coffee too. We are expecting Hope and Bo to arrive and we have lots to talk about."

"Yes of course. Just go ahead and I'll bring that pie right over." Marlena thanked Caroline before returning to her husband. John was worried about Sami and wanted to talk about the DiMera party with Bo. Marlena had tried to convince him that the toast Stefano had made was just a cruel joke. Besides EJ had explained the true purpose of the party and even if that had been just a sham he was now leaving Salem for good. That was something worth celebrating: One DiMera less in town. And Marlena planned on making others agree with her and forget this silly nonsense of Sami being in danger. She was happy and planning for an environmentally friendly wedding with Lucas of all things.


	18. Chapter 18: The Quest Begins

**The Quest Begins**

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Sami asked when she and EJ arrived to the DiMera Mansion. EJ glanced at her saying:

"If you want the answers, yes. My father and Shawn are the only ones living who know what happened all those years ago and since you didn't get Shawn to tell you what happened this is the only way." Samantha took a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to doing this but if it's the only way to end the feud-"

"It is", EJ interrupted her and stepped out from the car. He walked to the door and opened it. EJ didn't expect to see his brother there staring at the painting he had received the previous night. Sami had followed him and gasped at the sight of the painting.

"Who is that?" she demanded to know. Tony examined the painting closely a while longer before answering:

"This my dear is The Veiled Beauty. I would think my brother had told you about her." Sami glared at EJ who forced himself to stay civil:

"It's just painting. Tony, is my father here?"

"Our father, little brother. No, he's not here at the moment. I believe he is resting upstairs."

"Thank you Tony. Come on Samantha", EJ grabbed Sami's hand and headed towards the stairs. Sami refused to move as she saw where he was taking her.

"Oh no", Tony came to gloat, "Does she an acute case of climacophobia? I thought it was you who fell down the stairs little brother."

"It's nothing Tony. And thank you for asking, I'm fine. Come on Samantha, nothing will happen", EJ persuaded her to follow him.

Stefano was waiting for them in his room. He sipped his tea when EJ knocked the door and waited for his permission to enter.

"Father, is this a bad time? I have Samantha with me and she would like to ask you few questions", EJ asked.

"Come in, come in both of you", Stefano invited them in and waited to see Sami before asking a question of his own: "Did you talk to your grandfather?"

"Yes, I talked with him", Sami replied. She didn't want to hide but EJ standing next to her was huge comfort for her.

"I suspect he told you a bunch of lies", Stefano said with ridicule in his voice.

"He told the truth", Sami instinctively defended her grandfather but the truth won in the end, "As he knows it." Stefano smirked.

"I believe it's my time to tell the truth as I know it. It isn't that much but you'll get the picture. Please sit, this may take a while."

Stefano watched as EJ helped Sami to sit before finding a seat for himself.

"Every time I look at you, I see my father in you son. It's just not the physical likeness it's in everything you do", then turning to Sami Stefano added, "I hope at least that Shawn showed you a picture of Colleen." When she nodded Stefano enlightened EJ:

"As you are a picture of Santo, Sami is a picture of Colleen. It's almost like fate decided to give them a new chance in you. But on with the history." Stefano sipped little more tea before starting his tale:

"Right after the second world war my father took me with him to Ireland. He had some business there to take care of for my mothers side of the family. My mother remained at home spending the short freedom she had been given in the arms of her lover of the time. Their marriage had been arranged when they were only children and a divorce wasn't an option for them. Two people from Catholic families were not about to break the sacrament. And of course you could always repent having a extra marital affair in confession."

"Is it an European thing?" Sami had to ask.

"It's was a manifestation of the time and the way they were brought up, but to you Americans, it's enough to say it's an European thing", Stefano explained.

"I wouldn't say that", Sami stop herself from protesting.

"We can argue about that another time. You came to hear the story didn't you?" Stefano asked.

"Yes, please father. Go on", EJ interfered.

"Very well. Where was I? In Ireland quite literally actually. My father met this beautiful young girl in town. He didn't tell me this until later but she charmed him during that short encounter. Of course Colleen didn't understand Italian or the compliments my father gave her but she learnt the language later, or she would have learnt without her untimely death. They met again later while chasing two obstinate children. Those children were Shawn senior and I. See Samantha, our two families weren't always at war."

"But what started the feud? I read all about their meetings in Colleens letters to her friend Bridget", Sami asked.

"Oh, did you now. Then you know that sweet innocent Colleen lure my father to sin don't you?" Stefano stared her sharply. Sami blushed and avoided looking at EJ when she replied:

"Yes I know. Colleen chose to love Santo in spite off everything."

"No, she chose to love him for all that he was. Just as he loved her." Stefano gave space for a moment of silence before continuing the story:

"We had to return home to Italy to take back the news and the bargains my father had made. He was heartbroken but he wanted end things at home before starting something new with Colleen. Unfortunately the trip home wasn't an easy one nor was the reaction of the families pleasant. He was still fighting for his freedom and the right to take me with him when the letter from Colleen arrived. In the letter she told him that she was carrying their child and she pleaded for my father to return to Ireland. My father left immediately apologizing that he had to leave me home. He promised to return with Colleen to collect me. Unfortunately my father didn't know that the letter he had received from Colleen was only the last of several with that content. My mother had hid the letters from him. My father never told me what exactly had happened but when he returned he was a changed man. Dark and bitter until the end of his days. My mother and others were all afraid of him since he acted like he had nothing to lose. This attitude ensured our success in business but family life was nothing more than a facade."

"Is that all you know?" EJ asked.

"I know that my father found Colleen and the baby dead", Stefano responded.

"Nothing more? There has to be more!" Sami insisted.

"You are quite right dear. There are the letters my father wrote to Colleen."

"How will they help if she was already dead when the feud started?" Sami questioned.

"These are not ordinary letters. My father kept writing to Colleen even after her death. It was his way of keeping her memory alive. I'm sure the truth is hidden in those letters. And I know where they are", Stefano revealed.


	19. Chapter 19: The Chace Continues

**The Chase Continues**

"Where are they?" EJ and Sami spoke at the same time.

"I believe they are at the attic", Stefano said while sipping his tea, "This has gone cold. "Could you please ask doctor Rolf to sent me a new cup of tea", Stefano asked from EJ as he was getting on his feet. Sami had ran out of the room and was probably making her way up to the dusty space. EJ nodded:

"Of course father. Thank you. I've better go and make sure she wont hurt herself in the dark."

"Son", Stefano said and gave a sigh of relief as EJ stopped to listen what he had to say.

"Father?"

"You still think of me as such then?" Stefano asked.

"Of course father. Genetics isn't everything", EJ replied and walked out of the room. He kept his word and made sure that Stefano got his tea before EJ followed Sami to the attic.

At the Brady pub Marlena and John were finishing their pie when Bo and Hope walked in. Bo went to greet his mother as Hope sat right away opposite of Marlena and John. Bo came to the table with another pie and Caroline soon followed with the coffee pot.

"Thank you Caroline", Marlena said as Caroline was about to return to the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks ma", Bo commented and waited her to leave before addressing John, "What exactly did you want to talk about John?"

"You know it as well as I do. The party last night and that toast Stefano made", was his reply.

"I'm sure it was some odd joke just as EJ said", Marlena interrupted.

"It wasn't a joke. Come on Marlena, you saw that Stefano was serious when he made the toast", Hope countered, "EJ obviously didn't agree and said that only to divert everyone's attention."

"No he didn't. EJ was behind this. We all know he has a thing with Sami", Bo protested.

"I'm pretty sure EJ didn't know about toast until seconds before it was made. I saw him fiddling around Benjis wife before the toast", John told about his observations, "Besides, Sami was the one who looked like she knew what was about to happen."

"Sami knew? Why do you say that?" Hope asked.

"Apparently John thinks Sami was avoiding us at the party", Marlena wrote off her husbands opinion.

"Why was Sami at the party? She's happily engaged to Lucas and she wouldn't agree to marry a man who raped her", Bo wondered, "You don't think she's been blackmailed again? Do you?"

"That would explain why she was there. But what is Stefano up to? Why throw a party like that? What's the motivation? Our invitation had just a mention of _proud parents being present to witness their offspring's greatest accomplishment_. What did yours say?" Marlena said.

"Our invitation had a reference to our children and something about _ ensuring a better future for them_", Hope revealed and took another bite of the pie, "What could it mean?"

"You don't think he's talking about the feud between our two families and ending it?" Bo asked.

"That could explain it", John commented.

"But why now?"

Sami was creeping around in the dark DiMera attic. She was desperately trying to locate something, anything resembling letters or a literary work. She gave a sigh of relief as a small beam of light reached her and the box she was rummaging.

"Is that better?" EJ asked.

"Thank you! I didn't realize how much stuff is in here."

"There is a large piece of our history in here", EJ replied and found his way to her. He had to crouch in the shallow space and Sami made a place for him to sit down as she closed the box she had been searching for the letters in vain.

"Nothing there. Do you have any idea where they might be?" she asked. EJ raised the flashlight and looked around. He noticed a chest under a pile of old clothes.

"Try that", he suggested and watched as Sami reached for the chest. She was able to pull it closer and examine it more carefully. There were fine engravings on the box.

"S.E.D."

"Santo Ernesto DiMera", EJ clarified the engraving for Sami.

"It's locked and I don't see the key", Sami frowned.

"Do you have any hairpins? What?", he asked as Sami gave him an incredulous leer, "There's still so much you don't know about me."

"I can believe that", she said and handed EJ one sticky hairpin to be destroyed. EJ took the pin and picked the lock in the chest terrifyingly quick.

"How did you do that?"

"I've had some practice. I've got a chest just like it and I kept loosing the key. Finally it was just easier to keep a stock of hairpins around than spent time looking for the key", EJ explained and opened the chest, "Looks like we found the letters. Do you want to read them here or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I want to know what happened, I want to know now." Sami took the first letter and opened it.


	20. Chapter 20: Pieces of History

**Pieces of History**

"What does it say?" EJ asked.

"It's difficult to read in this light but I think it's written in Italian and I can't read Italian", Sami handed the letter to EJ. He glimpsed at the letter and said:

"Yes it is in Italian. This is nothing more than a shopping list."

"What?" Sami screamed.

"I'm kidding", EJ retreated as Sami attacked him to get the the letter back, "Almost. This practically a list of Colleens divine features as Santo remembers her. Apparently love like theirs doesn't die easily."

"Does it say anything about why she died?"

"No it doesn't. This is his goodbye letter. He knows he's dying and is waiting to see her in heaven or in the next life. Just wanting to be with her", EJ was spelling out the content of the letter. Sami took the chest and flick through the letters.

"There are at least a hundred letters in here. How are we going to find out what happened?"

"By reading these letters. Don't give up now", his reassurance didn't have the effect he had been hoping for. Sami got up and crawled back to the door that led downstairs. She tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"EJ! Come and help me with this door it's stuck", she called for him.

"That's impossible. The only way it could be stuck is if someone locked it or barricaded us in", EJ said making his way to Sami and the door. He tried to force the door open.

"It's stuck", he finally surrendered.

"Can't you pick the lock or something?" Sami looked up to him like he was her long lost personal hero and EJ didn't want to disappoint her.

"It's a different kind of lock but I'll try." It took only seconds for EJ to realize that the door wasn't locked but indeed barricaded but he wasn't ready to give up. He tried to push the door open again without succeeding.

"It's no use. I can't get it open."

"Well try harder!" she demanded but got a tired laughter as an answer, "What?"

"You've seen what I can do and I'm telling you I can't open this door", EJ replied, "I really wished I was the hero you need me to be right now but I'm not. If you have your cell phone call for help, if not I'll be over there reading the letters."

Sami saw the grief in his eyes before EJ turned away and went back to the chest and the letters. She felt the phone burning in her pocket but was reluctant to use it. She bit her lip before deciding to put herself back together and try to help EJ find the truth.

"Look at this", EJ burst out suddenly, "It says in here that Santo will never forget holding their dead daughter in his arms nor will he ever forget her last words to him."

"What else does it say?" Sami asked trying to see the letter but really only trying to get closer to EJ. He tried to pull back and said:

"Nothing interesting. Santo keeps explaining her how he's tried to move pass it all but he just can't forgive her family the way they treated her. These letters seem to be in order. Give me the first letter ever written. Maybe Santo wrote everything down in it." Sami took the chest and went trough the letters finding the one EJ had asked. She gave it EJ and leaned closer. Her eyes were fixed on the letter so she wasn't aware of the pain shining through in EJs eyes. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"This is it", he said a moment later, "This is the one we need."

"What does it say?"

"Wait a moment. Oh, this is too sad."

"What?"

"Just don't interrupt me now okay?" EJ pleaded before starting to translate the story, "Santo starts by begging for Colleens forgiveness. He's crushed thinking that she died believing that he had betrayed her trust and that she had thought even for a moment that he didn't really love her. He tries try give reasons why everything on his journey to her worked agains him and how her family thought it was necessary to have him thrown in jail for a rape. Santo explains that he'd happily endure the beatings again and again if it would bring Colleen back to him or if they would have enabled him to get to her quicker. He tells her how he went to her home looking for her but encountered her angry father and vindictive little brother with sharp fists. Little Shawn had kicked and hit him over and over and when Santo had tried to restrain him Colleens father had come to stop him. It had taken two neighbours to hold him back and stop him from killing Santo. Santo begged to meet Colleen again and it was then when he realized that her family had turned their backs on her and thrown her out. The Brady's had sent Colleen out to the cold rain the night before as she had returned disappointed from not finding Santo at the station. Broken Santo searched all their old hiding places and finally found Colleen in the gardeners shed. She had given birth to their daughter and was bleeding still. Colleen had come to for a moment and that's when she told that the child had never breathed. She begged Santo forgive Shawn for hitting her and killing their little Sarah. Colleen had promised that everything would change better now that Santo was there with her and that they would always have each other. That's all they needed. Then she died in his arms."

"She died in his arms?" Sami asked with a faint voice.

"Yes. Apparently the blow to her abdomen caused the early delivery and stillbirth. Everything went wrong and because she was alone she bled to death", EJ said trying to make out the words blurred by tears shed long ago.

"Are you sure she said Shawn hit her?" Sami asked to make sure what she had heard.

"That's what Santo wrote here."

"That would mean that my grandfather is responsible for his sisters and niece's death."

"Only according to this letter and what Santo thinks he heard her mumble", EJ confirmed.

"Are you really doubting his word?" EJ refused to answer Samis question. He didn't want to hurt her and if he'd admit his true feelings she would be hurt.

"EJ, you didn't answer me", Sami moved to meet his eyes directly, "EJ, are you doubting your fathers word?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Thing That Breaks Him

**The Thing That Breaks Him**

"EJ, please, tell me."

"I guess I have no say in this. He shouldn't have told you", EJ squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears and swallow down the lump in his throat.

"Who? Stefano. He didn't, not exactly. He gave me the letter he intended to give you after the party but you ran away before he had the chance", her words startled him.

"How do you know that?" EJ gulped.

"I was there. You were in too much of a hurry to notice." Sami saw EJ throw his head back just to hide his eyes from her. She feared that he would never again meet her gaze.

"Yes, I believe what Santo wrote to be true. I don't doubt my fathers word."

"EJ please, look at me", Sami begged in vain.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. You've made it very clear, so why should I assent?" he asked. Sami didn't have the answer so she tried to reach him in another way:

"You are hurting right now and I can understand that. You can't do this alone."

"You don't know what I feel. Not even when I tried to tell you and certainly not now. Santo may be my biological father but Stefano is the only father I've ever know. No he wasn't there always for me but when he was, he was a father."

"EJ, Stefano sees the future in you. You are his hope for a better tomorrow."

"I'm a blight. I managed to ruin it all and taint everything good."

"You know that's not true. EJ, you didn't ruin everything", Sami took his face in her hands. He was still avoiding looking at her. EJ took her hands in his and forced her to break the contact.

"Look, soon as we will find out for sure who the father of your baby is this uncertainty ends. If it's Lucas, you'll never see me again and if I'm the father. I'll find a way to be part of his or her life without being part of yours", EJ promised with an agonized expression on his face.

He gave the flashlight to Sami before moving across the room and standing up. Suddenly he pulled himself up and disappeared to the roof. Sami rushed to catch him but when she emerged from the skylight she saw EJ dropping down from the side of the roof. She was too shocked to even scream. Just as she was about to dare to go and see what had happened to EJs body she head voices from inside. Turned out that EJ had climbed down and inside through a window to get back to the attic door and to open it. Sami watched in silence as he took the letters and put them back to chest and closed the lid. EJ held out the chest waiting for Sami to take it. He spoke with a gentle voice.

"Take it Samantha. Take the letters, have them translated and tell your family what happened. I'm sure you'll find a way to end the feud between our families, without me."

"So you are still leaving?" Sami held the chest tightly.

"Yes, I'm coming back to hear the results of the paternity test when ever you choose to have it done. Other than that, this is goodbye."

Sami couldn't control herself. She was getting emotional again because of the pregnancy and the hormones, she told herself. What ever the reason was the tears were real as was her strangled goodbye to him.

He had to get away. He had to leave and go to the end of the world and try to lose himself. He couldn't stay here and watch Samantha built a new happy life for herself. That was something she deserved to have and to do in peace. It had been hard enough to finally find the truth about his own paternity but to have her know it too was overwhelming. For the first time he was ready to pray that the baby wasn't his. As much as EJ loved Samantha he had to find a way to let her go for good. This game was wearing him out and he didn't want to play any more.

EJ ran down the stairs like he hadn't had an accident only hours earlier. He was trying to escape but Tony had seen him:

"Did you have a pleasant treasure hunt?"

"Was it you? Did you lock us up there?" EJ turned to focus his anger and frustration to Tony.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about?"

"Sure you do. I'm leaving now Tony. Take care of father, he isn't as well as he acts", EJ said.

"I remember hearing you promising that before and here you are", Tony laughed lightly.

"Goodbye Tony."

"Aren't you going to tell me the secret you are hiding before you leave?"

"What secret?" acting oblivious was EJs best weapon against Tony's questions.

"Little brother, what do you take me for? A fool? I'm not a fool."

"I never said you were Tony. Look, it's a harmless lie that served a purpose at one point of time. When father needed to hide my identity he let others think that I was actually your son, not his. We both know that's not the case so why to wallow in it. Just forget it and let go. You'll have more important things to do. Keep an eye on Benji now that I'm gone. He wont let you follow father as the head of the family without a fight. And remember that he has a lot more to lose than you do."

"That's simply ridiculous", Tony protested.

"Is it? Is it really?" EJ asked and stared down at his foster brother. Tony didn't want to believe him but his future depended on it. EJ had done all that he could without destroying himself in the process. He walked out of the room and out of the mansion without looking back. He sat down in his car and drove away. All he had now was the first love of his life and the road. This race he started was a race against himself and there was no hope of winning it.


	22. Chapter 22: One DiMera Less in Town

**One DiMera Less in Town**

"Are you all leaving?" Caroline came to the table to see what the fuss was about.

"Yes, we have had our talk and everything is cleared up now. Isn't it?" Marlena glared at Bo.

"Not quite. Ma, where's Pa? I need to ask him something."

"Shawn should be in the back. What do you want to ask him?" Caroline leered at her son.

"It's about the feud. It seems that Stefano is planning something and it could be about ending this the feud, but first we need to find out how it all started. I just wanted to ask if Pa remembers anything."

"No. It's terrible idea. You'll only upset him and he wont tell you anything", Caroline warned Bo and pranced away. Before Bo could turn to ask Hope what had stirred his mother Lucas walked in to the pub. His first words were:

"Have you seen Sami today?"

"Not since the party. Why do you ask?" John replied and kept his eyes on this troubled young man.

"She broke up with me. She was at the hospital with EJ and she said it was over. Sami is not marrying me after all", Lucas dropped the words one at the time still trying to grasp the fact that he wasn't Sami's dream any longer.

"No!" The collective answer involved several emotions from utter shock to a glimpse of relief and mirth.

"Yes!" Lucas shouted without realizing that the others had indeed internalized his message.

"So the Green Wedding is off?" Marlena asked.

"Better this way I think", Hope whispered, "I had this inkling that it would turn out to be a disaster."

"No, it's not off. It's not over until I say it is. This is just a speed bump", Lucas noted.

"Sure it is. I'm sure Sami will come to her senses soon enough. Look there she is", Marlena brushed gently Lucas' arm before rushing to her first born daughter. She didn't see the long look he gave her.

"Sami, come in. We are all in and Lucas just told us the news", Marlena let her features melt in to a placid smile.

"Lucas is there? Mum, I really don't want to deal with him right now. I'm a bit upset", Sami said but was pulled quickly inside. She nodded to Bo and Hope and sat down next to John. She missed the safe arms around her and thought that Johns presence might help her to relax.

"What do you have there?" Hope asked as she saw the chest Sami was holding, "S.E.D.?"

"Santo Ernesto DiMera. EJ and I went and got this from the DiMera mansion."

"What?!" Bo nearly exploded, "I told you she was in danger!"

"Calm down Bo. Samantha Gene, why were you there?" John motioned Bo to shut up and let Sami to explain. He also gave one of those warning looks of his to Marlena begging her to wait and express her feelings about the matter later.

"Stefano made me an offer. He wants to end the feud between our families and he told me to ask granpa Shawn how the feud started. So I did. But he only told me the Brady side of the story so I went back to Stefano to learn the rest of the story. He gave us these letters his father Santo wrote to granpa Shawns older sister Colleen after her death. They're in Italian and we need to have them translated", Sami ended her story.

"What was EJ doing there?" Bo lashed out at her.

"I asked him to help me to talk to Stefano. Then he fell down the stairs and we had to make a trip to the hospital, where I met Lucas. And no I haven't changed my mind. I'm not marrying you", Sami turned to watch Lucas as she said her last words.

"What were you thinking about putting yourself in danger like that?" Marlena gasped.

"I was thinking about ending this war between our families before my baby is born. And uncle-Bo, you don't need to worry about EJ any more. He left town right after Stefano gave us the letters."

"Are you sure?" Bo was doubtful. Sami had to reassure him:

"I am. He might stop by to hear the paternity test results but that's it. He's gone."

"What paternity test?" John asked.

"Didn't mum tell you? EJ could be the father of my baby."

"He raped Sami!" Lucas had to point out. Sami gritted her teeth.

"One DiMera less in Salem. What could be better news?" Bo gloated.

"Do you know what the letters say? Do you know how this feud and DiMera vendetta against the Brady family started?" Hope leaned closer waiting Sami to answer. Sami nodded first and shook her head then:

"It's better if we translate the letters first but I do have an idea of how it all started."

"Tell us!" Hope pressed.

"I need to talk with granpa first", she argued.

"So Pa knows then?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I think he knows."

"What happened?" It was Johns turn to try and get Sami to talk. She sighed:

"Okay, I'll tell you."

The screams of joy and the burning sun matched quite well. The school day had ended and the children were about to start enjoying their freedom in beautiful weather. James and Joseph were among the mass bursting out through the narrow doors of the school. Sophia stood outside her car waiting to see her precious children. She laughed as she saw other parents embracing their children and fighting with them to get them to sit still in. Everyone was excited waiting for the summer to really begin. Sophia tore her eyes off another happy parent and a child and sought for her boys. Ten minutes later she was still standing at that same place waiting for her boys. The last cars drove away and she was left standing alone. Then the panic hit her.

Benji logged in to the computer and started his task. He skimmed trough the files looking for something to lose and something to hide. He made a mental note of every secret he came across and started formulate a new plan. Like a sculptor seeks out the shape from his material Benji made his plans. He needed time and edge against Tony and Stefano. He wasn't about to forget EJ either though he was leaving town. Benji had seen Bart lurking about when he had arrived to the building and entered the secret den but Bart would hardly be a threat to him.

Stefano sipped the tea again. He shouldn't have had that biscuit but he couldn't have helped himself. And at his age it didn't matter that much any more. He could eat and do what ever he wanted. Rolf was waiting for him to start his day or evening and make his move. Now that EJ had abandoned his family it was up to Stefano to take hold of the reigns and see what Tony and Benji could do. He really shouldn't forget Alexandra either. His daughter had the DiMera spirit in her even if she had forsaken the family of doing things.


	23. Chapter 23: This Is War

**This is War**

Sophia screamed. Her tears were flowing non-stop as she tried to reach her cell phone. She had to call Benji and let him know. No, she had to call the police. James and Joseph, her beautiful sons were missing and she didn't believe that they were still hiding in the school as the teacher who had seen and heard her had suggested.

Celeste made sure the scarf hid face as she approached the payphone. Her Alexandra wasn't thinking clearly and Celeste was running out of options. But those children were innocent. She needed to warn the parents and the police. She had to prevent everything and safe her daughter. Celeste dialled the number and coughed.

Tony observed the monitors and tried to suppress the laughter. Bart really should take part in some of those talent shows with that singing number of his. After all these years of working for the DiMeras Bart was still quick to forget all the surveillance equipment they had at their disposal. When Tony decided he had have enough fun for the day he turned to watch the international information flow. There were few irregularities but nothing serious yet. Nothing worth of reporting to father but something worth investigating. Tony wasn't about to lose when he was so close of winning. Soon father would give the reigns to him and step down and then, finally, Tony would have the chance to end the feud with the Brady family by ending all the Bradys.

Sami finished telling the story as she knew it. Everyone, including Lucas, were silent. They had tried to object when she had started telling the story but now they didn't seem to have anything to say. They just stared at Sami and the chest and the pile of letters Sami had gotten from her grandfather Shawn. Sami was the only one to notice when Shawn walked in. He was feeling cheerful and headed to the table smiling. His smile soon died as he saw the letters on the table.

"What have you done?" Shawn mumbled and reached to grab the letters. Hope was faster.

"I should have burnt those long ago", Shawn growled.

"And bury the truth? Is it true? Did Colleen die in childbirth?" Bo stood up to face his father. Shawn met the eyes of a man he had raised as his own. This was the moment he hadn't want to live. Shawn took a chair and sat to the end of the table before saying:

"Yes, my sister died giving birth to the DiMera spawn. Santo took advantage of her, raped her and left her."

"Santo was coming to get her. Her wife hid the letters from him and when he finally found out and travelled back to Ireland it was too late", Sami said.

"That doesn't change what happened. She was innocent and he knew it", Shawns voice was still filled with hate and disgust, "If Stefano or any of them claims otherwise they are lying."

"Colleen says in this letter that she was the one to seduce him", Hope said waving a letter.

"She didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't understand. She was raped!" Shawn protested. As far as he was concerned, there could never be peace between the two families. Santo had seduced his beloved older sister and threatened to take her away from him. If Shawn had been any older he would have helped his father kill Santo and maybe then Colleen would still be alive.

"It wasn't a rape!" Sami couldn't control her voice as it reached a new peak.

"Colleen fell in love. Yes it was against her families wishes and against her own better judgement but she fell in love. She loved Santo and chose the rocky life with him rather than the safe and uninteresting life she would have had with her family."

"It could have been just a crush but the pregnancy changed things", Marlena offered an explanation.

"It wasn't a rape!"

"Sami, what are you saying? What are you saying really?" Bo leaned back and asked. Sami bit her lip, looked around and found the encouragement she needed in Johns eyes. She then turned to meet Lucas' eyes as she spoke:

"It wasn't a rape. EJ didn't rape me. I chose to have sex with him. I accused him of rape because I didn't want to lose my family again. I had finally won your respect and support and I thought I'd finally be able to give Will the family he's always wanted. I didn't want to admit even to myself what I really felt."

"And what do you really feel?" Marlena asked though she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Mum, I love him", Sami whispered as still afraid to admit the depth of her feelings, "I think I've loved him from the moment he said there wasn't anything I could do to shock or horrify him into not wanting to have anything to do with me. He also said that I deserve someone who loves me for who I am, unconditionally and _that_ is something I never got from you Lucas. I was just too scared after I found out that he was DiMera to remember the man who is. He's someone who has always believed in me and been my friend. I love him, I love EJ."

Once she had said the words for the first time she couldn't stop repeating them. And then the sadness took over as she remembered how EJ had left and said his goodbyes. If the paternity test would show that Lucas was the father of her baby, Sami would never see EJ again. He had promised that. Then the fighter in her woke up.

"Promises are made to be broken."


	24. Chapter 24 And It's Cost

**And It's Cost**

"I need to leave, now?" Sami said suddenly. A plan was finding it's form in her head but first she had to have all the facts.

"Where are you going?" John asked and grabbed Samis hand.

"I need to", she was anxious to tell him but something held her back, "I just need to go."

"Are you going to EJ now? Is that where you are going?" Lucas raised his voice again.

"Lucas, shut it!" Her reply was short and to the point. She didn't dare to think what her life would be like if the baby she was carrying would turn out to be his. Another Roberts baby is just what Salem didn't need. Sami had been down that road before and she wasn't excited about the idea of being tied to Kate even tighter.

"Do you need company?" John asked and Sami reconsidered. She nodded and walked out of the pub leaving Hope and Bo to deal with devastated Shawn. Marlena and John followed her soon but she refused to tell where she was going until she had made sure that Lucas wasn't eavesdropping.

"Where are we going?" John asked when they were sitting in the car.

"To the hospital. Mum, can I borrow your cell phone. Mine is dead."

"Who are you calling?" Marlena asked as she complied.

"EJ. I need to call EJ. I need him to be there, at the hospital", Sami said as she dialled.

"She's hysterical. We need to call a doctor", one of the teachers said to the other. They were waiting for the police to arrive and tried to calm down the shattered mother.

"Oh good. Look, it's the husband maybe he can help her."

Benji ran to Sophie and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was shaking in his arms and pulling strength from him. Benji motioned for the teachers to tell what had happened. They were still searching in the school but it was unlikely that the boys were in the building. They had called to the boys class mates asking when was the last time they had seen James or Joseph. Every time the answer had been the same. The boys had ran out with the others and no one remembered seeing them getting into a car or leaving with a stranger. Benji felt his anger grow. Stefano was behind this. Stefano or Tony had arranged for the kidnapping. Benji had been too late with his plans arranging for their disappearance and this was the result. This was the cost of his mistake. He felt Sophie calm down and tensing up in his arms. He turned to look at her and saw something frightening. Sophie clung to him and met his gaze with a roaring glare. All she said was:

"Let's make them pay."

"Pa?" Bo reached out to Shawn, the man who had raised and loved him.

"Shawn, please tell us. Is what Sami told us the truth? Is Colleens death really the reason why this feud started?" Hope asked keeping voice low and smooth.

"What are you bullying him for?" Caroline asked sternly.

"Ma, we just", Bo started but Shawn interrupted him.

"It's all right Caroline. I tried to bury the truth but it wont stay dead like Colleen and her baby. Yes, it's true that she died and that's why Stefano hates us. Santo instilled that hate in him. Santo hated losing and he couldn't accept the fact that Colleen would always love her family more than him. Now, I'm tired. Those letters are better off burned. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight son, Hope." They watched him leave.

"We've better have those letters translated then", Hope just said and gathered them.

"I'll take them to the university", Lucas offered.

"What are you still doing here?" Bo asked.

"Umm."

"You heard Sami. She doesn't love you or want to be with you. So why are you still here?"

"Umm, well."

"And if you really thought that this is just some kind of speed bump on your way to happiness, _what are you still doing here?_ You should be going after Sami and begging her to change her mind. If she's testing you, you've failed miserably", Bo scolded Lucas. Lucas huffed and puffed for a while before giving up and walking out of the pub without saying goodbye. Hope took Bo's hand in hers and smiled.

"Weren't you a bit hard on him?" Caroline asked.

"He deserved it. It's just a wake up call for him. If he doesn't react, he doesn't really care about Sami and would you want your grand-daughter to be with someone who doesn't care about her?" Hope asked.

"No I don't. I just hope she chooses someone else but that Wells guy", Caroline replied.

"So do I", Bo agreed.

"But if she loves him?" Hope asked, "Our hearts are stubborn things. Remember Brady?"

"Goodnight Ma", Bo said but he only had eyes for his wife.

The car was parked just outside of the town. A man was leaning to it's hood and his eyes were fixed to the horizon. He couldn't do that. He couldn't just leave. But he couldn't stay either. He just needed to know. He ran his fingers through his hair and cussed fervently throwing out his cell phone miles ago. He had no way of contacting anyone and finding out when exactly Samantha would have the paternity test done. That woman had charmed him absolutely and completely. He was under her spell and didn't know how to get free. Maybe she had been serious about giving up Lucas but that was not the same as choosing him.

EJ cussed again. Samantha kept accusing him of rape and he had slowly started believing in it himself. He felt ashamed. He had been broken then too and he had thought that leaving, running away would solve all of his problems. He had been wrong then, so what made him think that running away this time would solve anything? The pain perhaps was motivation enough but he had thought more of himself. Just like he had thought that no woman would ever make a fool out of him like had happened to Tony. EJ had to laugh again that bitter hopeless laughter, the only laughter he was now capable laughing. All the joy had been sucked out of his life. Not even the empty road and purring engine could give him solace. He had exactly two choices, the same ones he had had two hours earlier when he had pulled over. To go on or to turn back. He had made mind and now he just had to accept it. EJ went back into his car and drove.


	25. Chapter 25: The Road Home

**The Road Home**

"So they are really planning on using that _huge_ needle and sticking it in my tummy?" Sami thought to herself. Of all the sacrifices she has done for love this has to be the biggest. She didn't really listen to what the doctor said and didn't at first understand why her mother was jumping through the roof. John just squeezed her hand and lend his sympathies to her. Then John practically pulled out the check book to hasten the testing for her. Sami started to see the good sides of being in friendly terms with John Black. Besides he made her mother seem so much more tolerable. Sami felt like sleeping. She was anxious to get the results and she was anxious to see EJ again. There was so much left unsaid between them and Sami needed to clear things up with him or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Sami was in a merry-go-round. She was holding a bundle and humming a calming song and suddenly it was quiet and the merry-go-round stopped. Sami stood up holding the bundle. She saw Lucas standing on her right side, in the centre of the carousel and on her left side on the outskirts of the fair. Sami tried to move to her left and get to EJ but every time she tried to took a step out of the merry-go-round it started spinning again and she got distracted. When Sami finally managed to step out of the merry-go-round, EJ was gone. She ran after him screaming his name but he didn't answer.

Then suddenly Sami was drowning. This time she was holding two bundles and both EJ and Lucas were swimming to her and to the babies. Lucas was there first but he just grabbed the package with his name on top and turned to swim back to shore. EJ instead stopped to ask that everything was all right with Sami and made sure she was holding the remaining baby tightly before turning to swim ashore and pulling Sami and the baby with him. When they were back on dry land all Sami wanted to do was to hug EJ and thank him but he escorted her to Lucas and to the other baby and walked away never looking back.

The dream changed once more. This time Sami was in a gilded gage. She had everything including her baby for certain amount of hours a day but she didn't have love. The man she was in love with had accepted her apologies and pushed her away to a life she didn't want. Her family had taken her in and cared for her even when she didn't want to be cared for.

Sami woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" Marlena rushed back to her.

"Just a bad dream, nothing more, just a bad dream", John said and brushed Sami's hair to away from her eyes gently, "But everything is better now, isn't it?" Sami wanted to say yes, she wanted to forget all her worries but she couldn't.

"Is she-?" EJ halted as he realized Sami wasn't alone. He tried to retreat and make himself scarce but Sami begged:

"Please EJ. Stay." As she witnessed the effect of her words she asked Marlena and John to leave two of them alone to talk.

EJ watched the Blacks leave before stepping little closer to the bed Sami was lying on.

"I heard you decided to have the paternity test done now instead of later. I thought you didn't want to risk losing the baby?" EJ explained his arrival.

"I tried calling you", Sami said.

"I misplaced my phone. I'll get a new one once I have the chance", he replied staring at the floor. Sami sighed.

"Will you please look at me. Why can't you look me in the eyes any more?" she asked. EJ reluctantly looked up but let his eyes wonder to the wall behind her.

"When will you know the results?" he enquired?

"Soon", she said quickly and paused then, "There's something I want to discus with you, before we get the results."

"What?" EJ stood beside the bed keeping his distance.

"I owe you an apology", Sami finally met his stunned gaze, "I shouldn't have accused you of rape when it wasn't one. I chose to have sex with you that night."

"No, don't apologize", EJ stopped her, "You have nothing to be ashamed about. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have asked you to exchange your body for Lucas' life. I was wrong and I admit it now. And I fully understand why you can't forgive me or why I can't ever be part of your life again."

"EJ, I had a choice."

"No, you were put in an impossible situation", EJ took a deep breath and made himself the words he feared to say, "I forced you and I have to live that. I have to live on remembering the horrible thing I did to you and I have to live on without you. As much as I want to change things I can't. I have to accept what happened and I have to watch you make a new life for yourself with someone else."

"I'm not going back to Lucas", Sami stopped him sounding absolute in the matter.

"And I'm not suggesting you should. I just know how amazing woman you are and I don't want to fool myself into thinking that you would spent the rest of your life alone without a man deserving you beside you", he tried not to flinch as he realized the extent of his loss, "You'll find someone who loves you for you and unconditionally."

"I thought you were that man?" her voice carried weight of the tears she felt in her eyes.

"I could have been that man but life and mistakes came between us and we can never get get back to where we were that brief moment", he shivered as a cold wind dispersed his soul to the place he couldn't escape.

"You are right. It was silly of me to think we could go back in time when all I want to do is move forward. EJ, I want us to start trusting each other again like we used to. I want us to be friends and I want us to grow our children together, all five of them", Sami could taste the tears and she fought her urge to curl and bite her lips.

"Samantha, no", he had trouble believing what she was saying, "I raped you. You shouldn't say or want those things. A rape victim shouldn't want a life with her rapist." EJ turned his back to Samantha trying to adhere to his composure. He could _feel_ her starting to say something.

"Miss Brady, I have your results", the doctor came from nowhere, "luckily we had the old samples in our database which made this analysis quite easy."

"Who is the father?" Marlena and John had returned with the doctor. She gave the results sheet to Sami who read it and looked up to EJ with pain in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry", was all she could muster to say. Marlena took the paper and read it. She gasped before meeting Johns eyes and saying:

"Lucas, Lucas is the father of Sami's baby."

The rejected father candidate stood there with an empty face. He was solemn yes and there was sadness and regret in his eyes but he didn't react to the news in any way. He wanted to assure Samantha that this was how things should be. He knew this would turn out to be a blessing for her. Now she would be completely free from him to choose what ever she wanted the most.

"I'm so sorry", Sami said again.

"I know you are", EJ accepted her apology and nodded, "Goodbye Samantha Gene Brady. Live the life you choose and deserve and don't bend to others demands."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you EJ", was her reply when he walked away. She saw him going away slowly but firmly with his head held high enough, just not as light-footed as she would have liked to see him.

"Another Roberts baby it is!" Sami made a face at the sound of her mothers voice:

"Oh dear god no!"


	26. Chapter 26: It Never Is That Easy

**It Never Is That Easy**

Weeks had passed. Sami was getting used to moving more and more slowly and preparing for the birth of her and Lucas' baby. She still cried a bit every time she thought about it. How could the baby be Lucas' when she felt in her heart that EJ was the father? Lucas had tried to win her back but she had stayed strong. After all she knew all his tricks and his efforts to win her back didn't include any new ideas. Besides after the talk Will had had with them Lucas had made himself scarce. He didn't even hint about taking Will with him any more. His fathers judgemental attitude and reaction hurt her son more than anything Sami had done. Sami returned to that place and time in her mind.

She had returned from the hospital with the news of the paternity of the baby. She had thought that Will would be thrilled to hear news like that but he had been too anxious of his own news he was waiting to tell. Will had asked Lucas to join them and before Sami had had the opportunity to tell Lucas about the baby Will had taken over and made them sit down on the couch. He had walked in circles for a while before stopping and blurting out:

"I think I'm gay."

Sami had blinked once and then again. She and Lucas were sitting in a deep silence which she felt she needed to end.

"Darling what makes you say that?" Sami asked.

"I'm having dreams and feelings and I just know. I just know", Will had explained looking like he wanted nothing more than return to his computer and forget what he had just said.

"Of course you know darling. Only you know how you feel inside and I just hope that who ever you choose to make you happy. I love you Will and nothing is going to change that." Sami went to her first born and hugged him.

"Thanks mum", Will said little surprised. He himself had been pretty rough with his judgement of her mother and her actions but she was willing to stand by him no matter what.

"Dad?" Will turned his eyes on Lucas who was still sitting on the couch stone-faced. All his life Will had looked up to his father and had had his unwavering support. Will was about to experience his first and greatest disappointment caused by his father.

Lucas didn't shout, scream, yell or raised his voice in any way. It all was happening in his head and he was seeing all his plans for his son unravelling.

"I can't deal with this", he just said and stood up making his way to the door.

"Dad?" Wills cry demanded attention.

"Will, I really can't deal with this now. How can you even, it's just so, unnatural.There has to be a mistake. Just let me leave now. I don't want to talk about this now", Lucas said.

"Dad, say something. Say that this doesn't change anything", Will begged.

"I can't. This changes everything." That was the one answer Will couldn't handle. He ran to his room slamming the door shut.

"Now look what you've done!" Sami couldn't help herself hissing at Lucas.

"What I've done?! This was all you Sami. You are behind this!" Lucas' voice was starting to raise again.

"Don't shout. Will can hear us. How do you dare to blame me fro how he feels? Forget it. I don't want to hear your explanations. Just leave."

"Gladly!" Lucas replied and showed his paternity by slamming the door behind him.

Sami shook her head to rid herself of those bad memories. After the way Lucas had behaved Will was actually disappointed to hear that Lucas was also the father of the baby.

"EJ wouldn't do that to his kid", he just said and turned up the volume up in his headphones. Sami agreed with him but held her tongue. She was wishing for something that couldn't be again. Sami remembered how EJ had acted with Stefano and knew that he would be just as loving with his own children one day. Then suddenly Sami realized that what she had seen had happened after EJ had learnt the truth of his biological origin. _Genetics isn't everything_.

He was back at work again buried under piles of paperwork and planning. EJ was fresh out of new ideas but he didn't want to delegate anything to Kate either. She was acting more and more distasteful with him and EJ had begun to think that he had lost all of his charm. His previous meeting with an influential buyer had affirmed his fears. Nothing EJ had said had evoked a positive response and EJ had crossed the name over from his list of potential client. He was running his fingers trough his hair again and hoping it wouldn't accelerate the thinning out of his hair. The phone rang, it was his private line.

"EJ Wells?"

"Still at the office? That's not a good sign. A young man like you shouldn't spent your evenings at the office. You need to live a little."

"Carson?" EJ asked after he thought he had recognized the voice.

"Yes of course. Were you expecting someone else to call you?"

"No I didn't. I didn't expect anyone to call. How did you get my private number?"

"I have my ways. Look, I'm in town for two more days and I promised my daughter a fancy dinner but I got to check out your competition."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to keep her company while I go and make some important business decisions."

"Carson, what exactly are you asking of me?" EJ tried to loosen his tie.

"I need you to take my daughter to dinner. Now are you free?"

"Sure, but-"

"Great! I knew you were the right man for the job. The limo will be there in five minutes to pick you up."

"Carson-" Before EJ could object his potential client had hung up on him. His plans for the night had changed dramatically in matter of minutes.

She was hungry and didn't feel like going to the pub so she made her way to the Penthouse Grill. Sami had to fulfil her cravings herself since Will still wasn't moving from his room and Lucas had vanished into thin air. Sami was about to make her order when she saw EJ walking in with a stunning redhead. Sami almost dropped her eyes as she saw how gently EJ touched the woman's back guiding her to the table. He pulled the chair for her and helped her sit before taking his seat. Sami changed her mind deciding to stay and eat in the restaurant. She found a table where she could keep an eye on EJ and his date without them noticing. Her cravings had disappeared. All Sami wanted was EJ and he was having delicious dinner with someone else. Sami watched EJ work his charm and saw the redhead laugh. Even her laugh was beautiful. By the end of their dinner Sami was boiling with rage. She gabbed her handbag and marched to them as they were leaving their table.

"EJ, what a surprise to see you here. And who is this with you?"

"Samantha this is Kandice, Kandice this is Samantha, an old friend of mine. Kandice is the daughter of one of my clients", EJ spoke calmly thought he recognized the signs of danger, "Kandice and I were just leaving. It was good to see you Samantha."

"An old friend? Is that you call all the women you rape and leave alone to care of your babies?" Samantha didn't intend to spit right on Kandices face. Honestly, she didn't.

"EJ, I think I'm going to go and wait for you at the limo", Kandice said wiping her face.

"You do that. Samantha please, don't make a scene", EJ lowered his voice trying to get through that thick Brady skull.

"How could you do this to me EJ?" Sami was crying now, "I want to be with you." EJ grabbed her by the arms and held her at place while saying:

"We both know what happened and what can't be undone."

"I raped Austin and he forgave me. He was even willing to marry me!" Sami was bawling. The tears prevented her from seeing the sharp pain in EJs eyes. He wanted to pull her in his arms and held her tight but it was impossible. He needed to stay strong for the both of them.

"That was different Samantha. Please dry your eyes and I'll call a cab for you", EJ offered but she refused. Shaking her head violently Sami fell down to the floor. EJ picked her up and carried her to the bar. He asked Maggie to take care of Samantha and left.


	27. Chapter 27: How To Turn A Woman

**How To Turn A Woman**

"Sophia, my love. Please forget this."

"Forget? They are my children too Benji, you can't ask me to forget. James and Joseph have been missing for two months and you've done nothing! Don't ask me to let this go. We are going to make them pay." The change in her was inconceivable. Only a person who had been with her for the past weeks could still recognize her and even Benji had difficulties seeing her wife in this vindictive valkyrie.

"We don't know who took them. We need to find James and Joseph first, it's the only thing that matters", Benji argued preparing for the war of words.

"We've tried everything and I'm certainly not counting Salem Pds efforts as something. They are absolutely useless and I'm pretty sure they've made it impossible for us to find out the person or people responsible for this."

"Sophia, please-"

"No, don't you dare to do that. We are doing this regardless of are the boys found or not."

Celeste stepped into the room and saw two young boys sleeping on their beds.

"Is this wise?" she asked from her daughter handling a syringe.

"This is the only way they have ever hope of returning to their home", Lexie replied.

"But it's been two months. I'm not a doctor but a medically induced coma-"

"Has it's risks", Lexie interrupted Celeste, "They only have to endure this as long as I had to endure them drugging me."

"I must insist you to stop this. These children are innocent. Would you want someone doing this to Theo?" Celeste argued.

"You insist? Mother, you've interfered with my plans for the last time. Your call to Roman didn't help the first time and most certainly wont help this time. These boys will be dead before the Salem PD has the chance to find them. Do you hear me mother? This is the only time I'll warn you." Celeste took a step back. She didn't recognize the creature in front of her. Something had changed Lexie and practically shoved her into madness. Alexandra needed help and the only person capable giving it to her, scared Celeste more than her daughters condition.

"Honey I'm home!"

"It's about time. Where have you been Brady?"

"I was out looking for those two boys who went missing two months ago", Bo answered and went to kiss his girls. Hope was holding Ciara in her arms as she asked:

"Benji and Sophia must be worried sick for those boys. Are there any new leads?"

"None. No one saw how they were taken and no one has seen them since. It's like they've disappeared from the face of the earth", Bo said as he took Ciara from Hope.

"Why would anyone want to take them?" Hope asked from herself as much as from Bo.

"Maybe because they are DiMeras."

"That can't be it." Bo saw his wife shaking her head in disbelief.

"Remember that Benji is Stefanos son and you never know with the DiMeras."

"Do you really think that Brady?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy that you and this little princess here are safe."

"We aren't going anywhere", Hope replied with a reassuring smile on her face.

"You have some interesting friends Mr. Wells."

"I'm sorry about that. The situation with Samantha is complicated", EJ said.

"To say the least. But she did make this an interesting evening", Kandice replied with a wicked smile on her face. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and EJ could see the flicker of interest in her gaze.

"Kandice. You are a gorgeous, brilliant woman but-"

"But you are in love with this Samantha person", she stated the obvious, "Please, don't try to deny it."

"Yes, I love Samantha."

"So why aren't you with her then?"

"It's complicated", EJ received a glare of impatience and continued, "I did something unforgivable to her."

"She seems to have forgiven you or she wouldn't have attacked me at the restaurant. Stop beating yourself up and forgive yourself. Before it'st too late."

"It already is", EJ stopped her and instructed the driver to drop him of at Mythic. As he was about to turn to apologize it was her turn to interrupt him:

"Don't you dare to apologize. Look, she's still waiting for you to wake up and see the light but she wont be waiting forever. When you wake up, and you will wake up, she might not be there waiting and I promise you, you will regret letting her go. What ever you did, it doesn't matter. She's willing to forgive you and move on. You are taking the easy way out and running. The heroes stay. Take this from someone who knows."

"May I ask what happened to you?" EJ gazed her with a thousand questions in his mind.

"You may ask but I wont answer. Thank you for the dinner. I'll instruct my father to trust his account to your hands. After all we just became friends."

"Did we?"

"Yes we did", Kandice said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "That's more than most men can say. I don't usually bother to sit through a dinner with them. Not when there's more _interesting _activities we could be engaging in." The way she said it made EJ suddenly feel like he had chosen a too small suit and tied his tie too tight. EJ jumped out of the limo as soon as they stopped. She was scaring him and he was glad to see her leave but at the same time he couldn't help himself admiring her. Kandice was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. She didn't bow to anyone who didn't deserve it. Kandice was everything Samantha could be if she would just allow herself to be.


	28. Chapter 28: Favours Returned

**Favours Returned**

Tony watched the guest leave and frowned. He was trying to decide his next move and the phone was looking awfully enticing. He grabbed it and dialled the number before he could stop himself. His message was short:

"I need to see you, now." Tony hung up before he could hear any objections or questions. This was one of those things that needed to be handled in person.

"Tony just made the call. Are you sure this is the way to proceed?" Rolf asked as he was closing his medical bag.

"This is the only way", Stefano replied, "If we interfere at all everything is lost."

"But what if he's too late?" Rolf asked.

"He won't be. Not this time."

EJ made a new record driving from his office to the DiMera mansion. He didn't understand what could Tony want from him but he was hoping this phone call had something to do with that painting Tony had stolen from him. EJ needed time alone with that painting to find clues hidden in it. There was still so much he didn't know or understand and that painting was the key to unlocking the rest of the secrets.

"I'm here. What did you want to see me about Tony?" EJ asked as he walked in.

"Have a glass of wine brother. I'm sure you will need it", Tony said and placed himself on the couch. He was trying to choose the right words.

"No thank you. I've already had too much tonight. Is this about the Veiled Beauty?"

"No this is not about the painting. Sit down brother", Tony just said. He would have enjoyed the situation more if his news had been different.

"What then?" EJ was getting impatient.

"Celeste came by to see father. I happened to over hear what they discussed. It seems that our sister is behind the kidnapping of our nephews."

"Lexie took James and Joseph? Why?"

"She wants to avenge what Benji did to her. Unfortunately her plan has caused a domino effect. Sophia and Benji have plans of their own. Benji has been preparing for their disappearance, thank you for pointing me to that direction by the way, and Sophia has something more personal in mind", Tony continued with his narrative.

"Why are you telling me this?" EJ was sceptical.

"Just returning a favour. I just thought you'd like to know that Sophia is planning on revenging blood with blood. She's going to take a baby Brady from her parents because of their unfortunate connection with the incompetent Salem Police Department."

"Sophia is going to kidnap Ciara? When?" Tony turned to look the time and when he turned back EJ had disappeared.

"You are making a mess my brother. I just hope you know what you are getting in to", Tony said and sipped his wine.

"Pick up Bo! Pick up!" EJ hadn't ever been this desperate to hear Bo Bradys voice. EJ cussed as the respectable detective refused to answer and turned to race against time and fate to reach Bo Bradys home. He left the car running and jumped to the door and knocked. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked displeased holding her daughter, "I was just about to put Ciara to sleep and now you've waken her."

"But she's here safe and with you", EJ said and gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes of course she is but I don't understand what _you_ are doing here?" Hope replied.

"I do apologize coming here like this and disturbing your peace. I just heard about some dreadful threats made against you and this little princess", EJ said and smiled, "Now that I see I was mistaken, I'll leave to it and bother you no more."

"What threats?" Hope was curious to hear what would upset this usually composed man.

"It was nothing. Something silly about Sophia being out of her mind and wanting others to suffer like she's suffered. Again, I'm sorry to-"

"Benji's Sophia? She was here few minutes ago. And you are right she wasn't acting like herself", Hope revealed and saw the terror return to EJs face.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No she didn't. She was just talking something about a change to start over."

"Samantha", EJ whispered, "Please lock this door and call your husband now! I need to find Samantha." Hope saw the tall British guy disappear as quickly as he had appeared. She did close and lock the door before dialling Bo's number:

"Bo, it's me, Hope. You need to know something."

After weeks of trying to avoid Samantha in vain, it should have been easier to find her, EJ thought to himself. He had bumped into Samantha nearly everyday for the past two months and now that he was trying to find her, she had disappeared. Even Will was clueless to her whereabouts but he was willing to help and let EJ know if Samantha should return to the apartment. Calling to the Penthouse Grill and getting Maggie to tell him if Samantha was still in the restaurant or not took longer than actually driving there to see for himself but it too was a dead end. Samantha had left soon after EJ not saying where she was heading. EJ searched the park and rushed over to the pier where he and Samantha had tangoed little over a year earlier. He didn't have the time to stop and let the warm memories to rush over him when he sighted a woman, a very pregnant woman bending in pain and reaching for a pole for support.

"Samantha?!" EJ shouted and saw her looking up to him. She tried to say something but fell backwards to the water screaming in pain and terror. EJ started off running to reach her and jumped after her without stopping. Stopping her from drowning was easy enough for EJ but getting Samantha back up to the pier was more difficult. Once he had fought her up and laid her to the pier he reached for his cell phone only then realizing what he had done. Cussing in desperation EJ held the unconscious Samantha in his arms praying:

"Please, don't let it be too late. Don't let me be too late."


	29. Chapter 29: The Battle Against Time

**The Battle Against Time**

EJ carried Samantha to his car and speeded to the hospital. It wouldn't have been his first choice for medical care for Samantha but it was the closest facility. Unfortunately the sirens didn't agree with his taste of hurry. EJ tried to outrun them but they had set a trap for him. Only his trained skills and reactions saved him and his passenger from a dangerous collision. EJ stepped out before the police had a change to instruct him and shouted:

"I've got a pregnant woman in the car and she needs to get to the hospital! NOW!"

"Calm down Wells, what are you talking about?" Bo stepped out.

"Bo, it's Samantha. She fell from the pier and she needs medical attention now. I don't care what happens to me but you need to get her to a hospital", EJ spoke impatiently.

"Sure. We'll escort you to the hospital but then I've got to take you in", Bo said after glancing in the car.

"Take me in. Do what ever you need but I'll be faster by myself", EJ shouted and jumped back in to the car and drove away.

"It's okay", Bo said to the officers participated in the pursuit, "I'll follow him to the hospital and take care of this mess."

EJ stopped the car by the front doors of the hospital and went around the car to get Samantha. He took her in his arms and carried her in.

"I need a doctor!" he shouted and held her tight in his arms until he was forced to let go. He watched as they wheeled her away and was about to follow when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Not so quick Wells", Bo said. He didn't know what to expect but he certainly didn't expect to see EJ turn to him with his hands waiting to be cuffed and begging only one thing:

"Just promise to tell me if she got through it." Bo nodded as his police instincts woke up from deep sleep. Something was wrong in this picture. Something was very wrong in this picture.

"Come on. Do you need to make a phone call?" Bo asked and saw EJ shake his head.

"No. There's no one to call."

"John! Bo just called. Sami is in the hospital giving birth", Marlena shouted.

"I thought she wasn't due for another couple of months or so", John replied while coming down the stairs.

"So did I but apparently there was an incident down the pier and EJ saved her. Bo actually sounded sorry for having to take him to the police station", Marlena explained as she was trying to locate her purse.

"EJ saved her? Why is he in jail?" John pondered more to himself than expecting an answer from Marlena.

"Oh don't ask. We need to go and call Will and Lucas."

"We can stop by the apartment on our way to the hospital and get Will but I would postpone that call to Lucas just a little. You've seen how he's acted for the past weeks", John said as he opened the door and prepared for his wife's defence:

"But he's the father."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean by that?" Marlena asked.

"Are you denying that I'm as much a father to Sami and Eric as Roman is?"

"No! Of course I'm not denying that", Marlena replied and walked out through the door.

"Then, we'll just have to wait and see", John muttered as he followed his beloved Doc.

"What's happening with my mum?" Will asked from the nurse rushing by.

"The doctor will be here to talk with you shortly", the nurse just said and went away.

"Thank you. Could you please make sure that the doctor doesn't forget?!" Will shouted after the nurse and returned to sit with his grandparents. Marlena held him close and felt pride for the way he had handled the situation. Her grandson was growing up and starting to act like an adult and it scared Marlena. She was starting to feel old. She looked around waiting to see Roman join them in waiting and him to share this feeling of hers of ageing.

"I wonder what's keeping Roman", she said to herself but John heard her.

"Maybe he's at work", he suggested.

"No. If he would have been at work, he would have heard about the chase and ran down here before we even heard about the situation from Bo", Marlena rebutted.

"You are probably right", John replied with a tone that made Marlena squint.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this than you are letting on?"

"Maybe because I do. Look there's Roman."

"I got here as soon as I heard. Are there any news?" Roman asked and nodded to John and Will. Marlena met his eyes with a pensive gaze:

"No. Not yet. Sami is in surgery. Where were you Roman?"

"That's really not important. When do you think we'll hear more?" Roman evaded the subject and redirected the conversation. It wouldn't have been enough to distract Marlena but just as she was about to ask more, the doctor walked to the room.

"You are the family of Samantha Brady?" the doctor asked.

"Yes! What's happening with my mum?" Will stood up and asked demanding attention.

"Congratulations, you are now the big brother of twins, a little girl and a boy."

"What? Mum never said anything about twins", Will uttered in complete shock.

"Well she was distracted when they found it out. It was around the same time we got the paternity test results", Marlena explained.

"How is Samantha?" it was John's turn to step out and take control of the situation.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and save her uterus but we do need to keep her here for observation. This was a battle against time and she's very lucky that she was brought here when she was." The doctors words caused a silent uproar. No one wanted to admit their gratitude to EJ.

"Can I see her? Can I see the babies?" Will asked.

"Yes of course. This way."


	30. Chapter 30: How To Turn A Man

**How To Turn A Man**

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?" Bo asked as he escorted EJ to his jail cell.

"Not really."

"How did I guess that", Bo just sighed and locked the cell. He was expecting some witty comment from EJ but heard nothing. He was just standing in the centre of the cell staring through the walls to a distant place. His expression and beaten appearance was almost enough to make Bo feel sorry for him, almost. Bo had gotten the call from Roman telling that Sami had given birth to twins and was now recovering from surgery. Bo remembered his promise to EJ but didn't think it was to kept right away. Maybe twenty-four hours spent behind bars would be enough to make EJ talk.

Sami struggled to wake up from her deep and hazy dreamless sleep. Her eyelids felt like lead and felt rubbing against her eyes. Sami remembered seeing EJ at the pier but didn't remember anything happening after that. She also remembered the pain. The baby! Sami finally fought the battle against gravity and opened her eyes only to find Will staring at her.

"Will? Where am I?"

"Mum, you are in the hospital. Are you in pain? Do you need me to call for the doctor?" Will sounded so calm and mature.

"No honey. I'm fine. What happened? Where's EJ?" Sami didn't need the extra medication to further cloud her mind.

"Granma Marlena and granpa John picked me up and brought me here. They said that you were in surgery and that EJ had brought you here", Will explained trying to decide whether he was giving out too much information or not.

"What about the baby Will?" Sami tried to hide the fear.

"The babies. A boy and a girl, they are fine, beautiful and healthy. It's you we are worried about", Will said and took his mothers hand in his.

"Twins? No one said anything about twins to me!" Sami was shocked.

"Granma Marlena seems to think that you weren't really paying attention when they told you", Will offered the explanation told to him.

"Must be so. Where are they? Can I see them?" Sami said fighting still to keep awake.

"Sure. I'll go and tell the others you are awake."

"Thank you Will. I love you", Sami said before falling back to sleep.

"How long has he been like this?" John asked as he and Bo walked in to see apathetic EJ laying on his bunk in his cell. Bo scratched his ear before saying:

"Ever since we brought him here for endangering road safety. All the other times we couldn't shut him up and concentrate answering the questions we wanted know the answers to but now, he hasn't said a word."

"Let me in and have a word with him", John said.

"John, I don't think it's such a good idea", Bo hesitated.

"Have you told him about Sami?" John asked and saw Bo shake his head once more, "Then let me in and everything will be fine. I just need five minutes with him."

"John, are you trying to make me forget EJ took your kidney? I'd love nothing more than to see him beat but I really can't afford to let that happen", Bo asked.

"No, I'm not trying to make you forget anything. The kidney matter will have to wait. I have more important things to discuss with him", John replied with a crooked smile and managed to convince Bo to let him in EJs cell.

EJ didn't appear to react in any way until John moved to sit next to him on the bunk. EJ sat up and hid his tired scruffy face in his hands. John just stared at him for a while.

"Sami gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy." EJ shook his shoulders but restrained himself again. He dropped his hands and turned his red eyes to John.

"Is Samantha all right?" John suspected EJ had hid his face long enough to bury the joy of hearing about the twins from him and that EJ had waited to ask about Sami until he could control his voice completely. John nodded and saw a short glimpse right through EJs eyes to his soul. This man was relieved, happy and hopelessly in love. Then EJ veiled his gaze again.

"Why did you do it?" John asked then suddenly.

"Which of my many alleged crimes are you talking about?" EJ asked after a short consideration, "After all, there are so many of those. Are you talking about the shooting or the theft of your kidney? Maybe you are talking about that murder last year or those black glove crimes. You really need to be more specific Mr. Black."

"I'm talking about your crime against yourself. Why did you do it?" John said and was happy to see that he could still surprise a man like EJ Wells.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do and I think there's somewhere else you should be right now."

"No John-"

"You can thank me later. I'm going to get you out of here now. Bo!" John felt absolutely giddy inside and he had trouble hiding those feelings, "We need to get you cleaned up Mr. Wells. Though it's nice to see a man such as yourself badly groomed from time to time, enough is enough."

Sami found herself fighting against the haze again. She knew this path but it didn't make the task of opening her eyes any easier. This time she had to get used to the darkness surrounding her in the room. There was only one lamp lighting the room. Will was gone but the chair by her bed wasn't empty.

"EJ?"

"Samantha, you are awake?" EJ said and raised his eyes from the pink bundle he was holding to meet Samantha's gaze.

"What do you think about the name Sarah?" he asked and made her cry.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Sami uttered in between the sobs.

"No this isn't a dream Samantha, I'm really here. John bailed me out", EJ moved to sit on her hospital bed. She couldn't control her sobs:

"EJ, I knew you would be a great father, even if they're not biologically yours."

"Calm down Samantha. And before you go and paint me as some sort of selfless hero, I should tell you something", EJ waited until he was sure she was hearing him, "I faked the paternity test results into showing that Lucas is the father."

"Why?" her sobbing was turning into anger. _How could he do that to her and to their family?_

"I wanted to let you go. I needed to let you go. I had to let you choose you before choosing me or anyone else to be part of your and these twins lives. Somehow John found out and voided all my plans", EJ said quietly and placed the pink bundle in to Sami's arms and went to get the other one. There was so many things Sami wanted to say and scream out but only thing she could actually say was:

"I love the name Sarah."


	31. Chapter 31: When Does The Suffering End?

**When Does The Suffering End?**

"Good morning", Sami said as soon as she saw EJ open his eyes. She hadn't been able to let him go and had held his hand through the night to make sure he wouldn't run away this time.

"Good morning", EJ replied with an easy smile on his lips and in his eyes. Sami knew he hadn't feel happy enough to smile like that in a long time.

"What?" EJ asked as he saw her thoughtful expression. She just shook her head:

"Nothing important. Are you going to tell me about Kandice now?" Sami didn't expect to see the flick of sheer terror on EJs face.

"She's a daughter of a client. The dinner was orchestrated by her father, Carson."

"Is that all?" Sami asked and finally heard him laugh. This laugh was full of feeling.

"No, that's not all. She told me to quit feeling sorry for myself and to find you before you would change your mind."

"Really?! She sounds like an wise woman."

"She is", EJ said and received an indignant glare, "And she's far away from here chasing her nine husbands."

"You are making fun of me", Sami complained.

"Never", EJ said only barely keeping his severe expression, "I promise you I'm not lying. You can call her if you want."

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word of this Kandice", Sami pouted. EJ moved a little closer trying to stretch his back without letting her know. The night had been rough but happy enough.

"Have you?" Sami asked suddenly.

"What?" EJ asked and met her eyes again, without trying to escape their inquiring gaze.

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

"No, not yet. I'm trying but it's something I must live with forever", the joy disappeared from his face again.

"Are you thinking about the twins?" Sami asked and saw him nod.

"Yes, and the fact that we must someday explain to them how they were conceived."

"Yes. About that."

"What?" EJ looked perplexed. Sami bit her lip and played with his fingers and just slipped out the secret she had been hiding, the secret someone had found out and used to blackmail her into participating the party Stefano had hosted. The secret, that had saved her life.

"If they would have been conceived at the turn of the year, they would be premature."

"Yes." Sami couldn't quite decide was EJ doing this on purpose to her or had he just turned of his thinking ability.

"They're not."

"What?"

"Do you remember the night I got drunk?" Sami asked and saw him blush, "I see you do."

"Another mistake of mine to be remembered."

"No. That's not what happened. You fought to keep me away quite bravely considering everything, not wanting to take advantage of me and all. But you're no match to me, especially since you love me", Sami smirked.

"Samantha!"

"Well it's true isn't it? You do love me don't you?" Suddenly the playfulness had disappeared from her voice and EJ was smart enough to know what she was expecting to hear:

"I do love you. You could never ask me to stop loving you, it's like breathing." Sami fought to keep her eyes dry and asked:

"Is this the part where I tell you everything you've always wanted to hear?"

"Samantha!" EJ said smiling and kissed her head gently. It amazed Sami how many different emotions he could include in that one word. When others called her by her full name there was always a scolding tone in it but when EJ used it, she could always hear the love in his voice whether it was buried under joy or pain the love was always present. Sami stopped his escape and pulled his face down to a kiss she had been longing for. It was a soft kiss and it was like getting reacquainted to something very dear but long since lost. To her annoyance she could feel him trying to pull back.

"Samantha, look. Others are waiting to see you."

"They'll just have to wait. I'm not done with you just yet", she said and pulled him back into a more feverish kiss.

"Sophie!" She collapsed to his arms. Benji picked her up and carried in. He laid her on the couch and examined her from head to toe finding only small scratches and bruises. She was sobbing uncontrollably and it took a while for her to calm down long enough to explain what had happened. Sophie had planned to execute her plans and kidnap Ciara in hopes of making others suffer as she had suffered but Hope had seen her, asked her to come in and talked with her. Hope had been so nice and kind to her and had held Ciara gently in her arms telling Sophie how sorry she was for their misfortune. Seeing the baby in Hopes arms had made Sophie think back to the time when James and Joseph had been infants. She had felt the compulsive urge to return to home to Benji and start everything over. They still needed to find their sons but taking a revenge against innocent people wasn't part of the plan. Benji held her tight and welcomed back the woman he thought he had lost.

"Congratulations father. I hear that Samantha has given birth to two DiMera heirs", Tony said oozing with sarcasm.

"Thank you Anthony", Stefano replied with a silent warning for him not to cross the line, "Maybe we'll be able to end this feud and let the past fade away finally." Tony smiled and took in the words without really accepting them. He still had his own plans and he wouldn't let his little brother ruin them for him.


	32. Chapter 32: Some Discussions

**Some Discussions**

EJ managed to escape from Sami all too soon but he wasn't ready to trust in himself with her any longer. He walked to the door to let her family in falling back and trying to hide behind the guests. Will and Marlena brought the babies while Roman and John walked right behind them. John nodded to EJ promising a quiet discussion later. EJ tried to sneak out but Sami had seen right through him and stopped him by saying:

"EJ. Come and hold little Santo John."

"Saint John? Isn't that a bit too much to expect from him?" EJ protested as he took the baby boy from Will and handed him a moment later to John who was sitting on Sami's hospital bed.

"Is Stefano John better then?" Sami asked and accidentally made her mother gulp.

"I think it's better to decide the names later", John said as he stared into the baby boys sparkling blue eyes, "Though I do like the last part of the name." Sami sneered and reached out to touch her newborn son.

"Have you any ideas for the girls name?" Marlena asked as she was rocking the centre of the attention. Sami tilted her head and stared into the distance as she said:

"Sarah Colleen, for those who were lost."

"What is she talking about?" Roman asked as he realized no one was about to clarify it for him. Everyone looked at each other trying to avoid answering the question.

"It's all in the old letters", EJ finally said and turned to face Roman. EJ could see the grandfather of his twins turning red and doing his best not to explode for the inconvenience of having to be polite to EJ Wells.

"What old letters?" Roman asked.

"The old letters Santo DiMera wrote to your aunt, Colleen Brady. I gave the letters to Sami to have them translated for you and your family", EJ explained calmly trying not to make fun of Roman. Poor man was always out of the loop.

"And the letters Colleen wrote to Santo and to her friend Bridget before she died", Sami added and reached her arms out waiting to take Sarah. When Marlena stepped closer to give the baby to Sami, she explained to Roman:

"We had a meeting with Bo and Hope about the party Stefano arranged. We determined that everything had something to do with the feud between the Bradys and the DiMeras and then Sami walked in with the letters and explained it all. Hope planned to have the letters translated. I wonder what happened to them."

"She must still have them or she's forgotten to get them back from the university", John said refusing to share the baby boy in his arms.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Roman started steaming.

"You weren't there. Actually you were nowhere to be found and then, life happened."

Will had been listening carefully and decided to ask on crucial question:

"Who exactly was Santo DiMera?" EJ met Sami's eyes and drew strength from her as he answered:

"Santo was Stefanos father, and, mine as well."

"Are you sure about that? Your family has a way with lies" John asked and saw EJ nod.

"I'm sure. There have been other lies but this is the truth. Santo DiMera is my father."

"Who is your mother then?" Will asked and hit another sore spot.

"She was Santos nurse during his last years. That's all I know but I'm going to try and find out the rest, soon", EJ said gazing his own children. He was convinced that there had to be an logical explanation for her mothers disappearance. What ever Stefano had used to take EJ from her, he had done for a reason.

"I really need to go for a minute. Keep an eye on Sami and the twins so they don't disappear while I'm gone", EJ said turning to the door.

"I would think you are the one to escape if anyone is", Sami said back to him. John glimpsed at her and reluctantly passed the baby boy to Roman. He stood up and said:

"I'll go with him and make sure he wont run too far. We need to talk, Wells."

"What is it John?" EJ asked as he turned to speak to John in the middle of the hall, "Is this the kidney talk you were prepared to postpone? I'm sorry about that but I can't change the past. You have no idea how much I would love to do just that."

"I think I have an inkling but no this is not about my missing organ. You chose your father then, how about now?" John arched his brow and stared EJ with one fully open eye.

"What about now? Would I still go along with stealing an organ from a comatose man?"

"Would you still choose your father? Would you choose Stefano over Sami and the twins?" John asked still staring at EJ. The younger man didn't disappoint him. He waited a while, just enough to convince John that he had thought about the matter before stating his opinion as calmly as possible:

"I would choose Samantha and the twins every time. They come first now and forever."

"Good", John reached to squeeze EJs arm quickly before continuing his interrogation, "And does that choice collection include running away from my daughter?" EJ was baffled.

"Sami has always been my daughter in my heart, always. And now I want to know are you still going to act like a coward and run away from her and the twins?" John explained himself.

"That's a tough one John. I'd love nothing better than to be a family with Samantha, Sarah and little John but Samantha needs time. No, I need time. I need to make sure I wont hurt her again. She needs that certainty as well whether she admits it not. I want us to be friends again before even dreaming of anything else. I will be there as a father to my children, but Samantha and me, I don't dare to hope." John had to burst out laughing after hearing EJs answer.

"Good luck with that. I know my daughter and what she's like when she's made up her mind of a man and she's made up her mind about you", John had to stop to breathe, "The only thing holding her back these few months was that paternity test you faked. She had to wait for the babies to be bon before she could use them to charm you back in to her life. She knew you would love them were their yours or not. Now that she knows the truth may god help you."

"She's not that bad", EJ protested.

"Are we talking about the same Samantha Gene Brady?" John saw EJ nod, "You _are_ hopelessly in love with her."


	33. Chapter 33: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Sami was finally getting out of the hospital. She was feeling happy. EJ and Will had gone to get the twins wile she changed into her own clothes and tried to work her magic with her hair and comb. She surrendered herself to staring the mirror image of her pale face and flat hair. Then she forgot herself and thought back to the few days she had been in the hospital. All her dreams were finally becoming true and better yet, she was getting something she had never dreamt of having. Sami had found someone who didn't try to change her. She wouldn't need to lie and scheme to hold on to him. Sure she could lie and scheme but she wouldn't need to worry about losing EJ because of that. He had dared her to test him and she had done just that. EJ had passed her tests but was unwilling to accept his prize. Sami would soon mend that once they would have returned home. She could understand EJ keeping away from her while she was in hospital but she was going to need a lots of healing kisses to get better.

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked.

"We find our sons", Benji replied and saw her nod, "Is there still something bothering you?"

"No", she shook her head, "I'm just thinking about that night. I feel like I should remember something but I can't figure out what it is."

"It will come back to you, eventually. I'm sorry but I need to go. Tony's getting too suspicious and I need his help in finding the boys", Benji regretted to say but he had to leave. Sophia nodded and let him kiss her but didn't even flinch when the door was knocked shut. Sophia crawled under a blanket and closed her eyes knowing that she would have that dream again, that nightmare which she would forget the second she would open her eyes. Knowing this she still tried to sleep because it was the only way for her to see her boys.

"Hi honey, it's nice to have you home for a change", Hope greeted her husband.

"Hi yourself", he replied and took her in his arms. A while later he asked:

"What have you been doing today?

"Ciara and I went to the university today. They've finally translated the last of the letters. I called John and Marlena. We'll finally find out did EJ tell the truth to Sami or not", Hope replied.

"When is this meeting and have you started reading these translated letters on your own?"

"Later tonight at the pub and yes."

"We should call Roman there too", Bo suggested.

"It would be easier than having to explain to him once again why we didn't call him."

"It is", Bo agreed, "So what did you find out in those letters?"

"I found a few Colleens letters to Santo."

"Be careful with her", Sami whispered while trying to reach for her key. EJ was carrying Sarah in a sling and Sami was holding little John.

"I am. Are you sure you want to bring them here?" he whispered back to her.

"I'm not going to the DiMera mansion with them!"

"Shh, you are waking them. Do I need to pick another lock?" EJ asked finally.

"No, I found the key." Sami opened the door and walked into her apartment which didn't really resemble her apartment at that moment.

"When did you do this?" she demanded to know. EJ glanced all the supplies he had arranged for her and for the twins and shrugged:

"Last week when you were still tied to your bed."

"We need to talk about this but let's put these to bed first", Sami said.

"What we really need to talk about is the boys name", EJ said as he followed Sami.

"Are you sure that's all you could find out? Yes, thank you for your help. Goodbye", Tony hung up the phone. He walked around in the room for a while trying to sort out the information just given to him in his head. The painting seemed to be a dead end. He might as well hand it back to EJ and wait to see what he would find out about it. Tony picked up The Veiled Beauty once more and tried to read the expression on her hidden face.

"What are you trying to tell me? What do you want to tell my brother?" he asked in vain from the painting and decided then it would make a perfect gift for the twins.

"Bart!"

"What do you mean Saint John is too much? I'm not liking Stefano John either but I want him to have something from your side of the family", Sami hissed.

"My side of the family?" EJ had to hid his face behind his hands and gritt his teeth to stop himself from bursting out laughing, "My side of the family? Samantha, when have you become such a DiMera fan?"

"I'm not, but it's only fair. Sarah gets her name from Brady side and I want John to be in his name because, well, because of John. I've finally made peace with him", Sami explained and stepped closer to EJ. He decided to reason with her:

"That's really nice and I like the idea but how about you just pick something that sounds nice to you and something that doesn't create too great expectations for him. Like Michelangelos David or Dantes Inferno."

"Dante! That's it. Dante John DiMera has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Samis eyes lit.

"Dante John Brady."

"Dante John Wells." Eyes were squinting at this point.

"What am I going to do with you?" EJ asked a rhetorical question but Sami had other things in her mind.

"Marry me."

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes." Her simple answer and the fact that she was snuggling in his arms made him want to say yes. And there was the fact that he loved her more than anything. EJ said:

"Aren't you rushing into things?" She shook her head.

"Don't you need time to start trusting n me again?" Sami shook her head again.

"Don't you want to think this through again? You are asking to bind yourself with Stefano."

EJ pointed out. He was trying to find a way to make her take back the words but something was hindering his ability think and come up with a perfect excuse.

"I'm all ready bound to Stefano by blood", Sami pointed out.

"But it's a bit different than this what you are suggesting", EJ replied.

"Don't do that. Don't try to run away. I want an answer from you."

"And you shall get one. Just not now."

"When then?" Sami asked and guided EJ to the couch.

"Soon?" he said as his legs met the couch.

"How soon? Will this help you make up your mind?" Sami asked and pushed him down and sat on his lap.

"You should be resting while you still can. I'm going to-"

"Kiss me until I feel better?"

"Samantha." He did it again. Sami heard the gentle rebuke in his voice but it was nothing compared to the compassion. She just smiled and decided to enjoy what she had. Sami laid her head on EJs shoulder and closer her eyes. She felt peaceful with his arms around her and she fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34: Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

She had a talent. Samantha had fallen asleep the moment she had closed her eyes and EJ couldn't stop looking at her. She had charmed him and was still holding him tightly in her grasp. John had known what he was talking about. Samantha was always in such a hurry. She had made her mind up about him and it was nice to be the target of her schemes this time. The timing was just worst possible, EJ thought to himself. And he still had to make things right with John. Making Samantha happy might be enough for John for now but EJ knew it wouldn't be enough for him himself in the long run. There were other things he had to turn around too. EJ stood up with Samantha in his arms and he carried her to bed. He covered her with a blanket and brushed her hair away from her face. EJ walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and picked up the phone. He dialled a number and waited until he heard a familiar voice in the other end:

"Oi, mate. Do you remember me?"

Roman was standing in the shadows waiting for the door to open. He had knocked on the door few times before but she hadn't come to open it yet.

"Come on now. What's taking so long?" he mumbled to himself. Then there was light. She opened the door and the light coming from behind her was blinding him, but he already knew what a beauty was waiting for him. He had been here with her earlier. Each morning he had been late for work or for some family event, he had been here with her. Most of the times he had been watching her sleep and wondering how different she looked while sleeping. She was about to say something but Roman stopped her with a kiss. He knocked the door shut behind him.

"Where are you sneaking off to?"

"Samantha, I thought you were still sleeping", EJ was caught off guard.

"I'll bet. What are you planning to do with those?" she asked pointing to the deck of cards he was holding.

"These? These are a gift."

"EJ? What's going on?" Samantha saw right through him and he knew nothing less than the truth would do. He turned back from the door and walked to Samantha:

"I need to right few wrongs and I need help to do it. These cards are a bribe. Samantha, I forgot to ask. Did you see Sophia that night on the pier?"

"No, I did not and don't try to change the subject. All you need to do is to be a father to our children", her tone was stern.

"That too but Samantha you know that's not enough. We still need to convince our families to end the feud for once and for all and I need to atone my past mistakes and prevent few new ones too", EJ pleaded with her but Samantha wasn't really listening:

"EJ, please don't go. What ever you are planning, I know it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." He wrapped her arms around her and said:

"I have to do this. Nothing is going to happen to."

"You can't promise that."

"I can because I have another promise to keep. I have to be there at the altar waiting for you." EJ watched as a smile lit Samantha's face. She said:

"I was afraid you were going to make me wait longer than a nap."

"I thought about it but it didn't make that much sense. Besides you'll have to wait long enough until the wedding is planned", EJ pointed out and again Samantha surprised him:

"How about next Monday? At the beach? You, me, the children, a priest and a nanny or two."

"I thought you wanted a big wedding. Don't all girls dream about big weddings?" he asked.

"I've planned big weddings and look where it got me? Always a bride never a wife. All I need is you."

"Samantha, this will be the last time you have to do this. I want our families to be there even if you don't. Just take time and everything will work out for the best", he used his most convincing tone.

"That's what I always say and-"

"This time I say it. Samantha, you have nothing to fear. Haven't I proven you that you can't do anything to scare me away? That wont change. Only you can call off this wedding", EJ said and kissed her head, "But now I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can." Sami watched as EJ walked out but the panic didn't hit her this time. She knew he would keep his promise.

"John! Hope just called. She and Bo want to meet us at the pub. She finally got those letters back from the university. John! Are you listening to me?" Marlena walked into the kitchen and found a surprise her husband had been trying to hide from her, "Oh John, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't. The cake is not for you. It's for the kids", John said and closed the fridge door.

"The twins? They are too small for cake", Marlena protested.

"But we aren't. I want us to throw a party for them. We shall invite everyone related to us and-"

"But John, be reasonable", Marlena said, "That cake wont be enough for everyone in Salem and those twins are related pretty much to everyone in town."

"So there are few flaws in my plan but we have time to fix those", John admitted, "What else did Hope want?"

"She wants us to call Roman and make sure he knows about the gathering."

"You've better call him them", John said as he was searching for a plate and something to cut the cake with.

Someone knocked on the door and Sami rushed to open it. Dante and Sarah were still sleeping and Sami was hoping that EJ would be back before they would wake up. She opened the door and as surprised to see a delivery man with a big package. Sami signed and took the package but before she could close the door she had another guest.

"Benji? What are you doing here?"

EJ stood waiting in the shadows. He was having trouble staying calm since he didn't know in what mood his accomplice was going be in. Few shady characters walked pass him but he didn't move. The man he was waiting would be easy enough to recognize and he also was the only man EJ trusted enough to help him to do what he had to do. EJ just hoped that his accomplice would feel the same way about him. He turned his gaze and saw the man he was waiting for. EJ made sure no one else was there to see this meeting before stepping out from the shadows.

"Steve?"


	35. Chapter 35: The Missing Years

**The Missing Years**

"EJ?" Steve turned and met the younger man's gaze with his own.

"I need your help", EJ said being bit shy.

"I gathered that from the phone call", was Steve's short answer, "What are you standing there for? Anyone can hear us if you wont come closer."

"I wasn't sure what you were thinking about", EJ said and took a step closer. He was just in time to stop Steve's kick and to return a blow of his own before Steve could recover.

"Glad to see you haven't forgot everything I taught you", Steve just said and reached out his hand to EJ who helped him up. EJ sneered:

"I wasn't sure you would remember."

"Of course I remember. You made sure of that", Steve said, "Thank you." EJ nodded:

"Well your could have fooled me and you did. I'm sorry about what I had to make you do."

"Don't worry about it. I was there and I know why you had to do it", Steve assured EJ, "It was your family, it always was your family. You saved my life too many times for me to believe anything else."

"Only after you had save mine", was EJs reply.

"Of course. You were my responsibility and so was your training", Steve winked, "And you still need to tell me what this is about." EJ let the smile on his face die as he said:

"It's time we put the training you gave me to a test."

It was time for another family party at the Brady pub. Bo and Hope had their baby daughter with them. Belle and Shawn D. were there too though Belle was glancing at her phone all the time. Claire was with Philip and Victor and Belle was waiting to hear from them. John and Marlena were there too as were Caroline and Shawn. Only Roman was missing. Hope was waiting for Julie and Doug to join them. This was too intrigueing story to hide it from them. They planned to read the letters aloud starting from those Colleen had sent to her friend Bridget and to Santo.

"Benji? What are you doing here? EJ's not here if you are looking for him?" Sami said and moved just enough to keep Benji out of apartment. He started signing but she shook her head:

"I don't understand." He searched for a piece of paper and a pen to write down a question. Sami took the paper and read the question before answering:

"Sophia? I haven't seen Sophia since Stefanos party. Why are you asking? EJ asked the same thing earlier." Benji wrote something down again.

"No, she didn't hurt me. I had a cramp while walking and EJ came just in time to save me and the babies. Sophia didn't have anything to do with it. If that's what you were afraid of, it was for nothing", Sami said handing back the papers to Benji who still had a one question.

"Why was I there? Why was I at the pier that night?" suddenly Sami smiled again, "It's a long story but I was trying to remember better times. Everything looked bleak and cold that night and I needed to remember something warm and lively. I wanted to remember the night I won the tango contest with EJ. Nothing more. Don't worry Benji. What ever is on Sophia's mind, it will lose its meaning the moment she sees those beautiful boys of yours." Sami squeezed Benji's hand for goodbye and was ready to close the door when he stopped her and motioned towards the package.

"Someone just delivered it. It's for the twins. What's wrong Benji?" The pen was flying again. Sami was solemn as she saw the words written down:

"I'll make sure EJ hears about this. I promise. Goodbye Benji." Sami finally saw Benji leave. She closed the door, set her eyes on the package and wondered when things would get easier for her and her family.

"Is that all we have to do?" Steve asked and sipped his beer. He and EJ had moved to a bar where they were just another passers-by.

"Is that all? Yes that's all we have to do and preferably without getting caught in the process", EJ replied with a frown on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this in secret? It would help your case with the Bradys if they were to know about this?" Steve asked and redressed his patch.

"I'm sure. At this point this getting out to the public might know more troubles for me than I can handle."

"You can handle it", Steve discarded his words, "Do you think the plan we used in Helsinki might work?"

"It might, but I was thinking about Moscow", EJ suggested.

"Which time?" Steve smirked as EJ spewed his drink.

"That was not funny."

"I think it was", Steve replied and helped EJ to dry the table, "If I wont remind you of those things, who will?" EJ was trying to keep a straight face:

"No one, that's the way I prefer it."

"I'm sure you would", Steve replied and took one more sip of his beer, "I'll scout the place and let you know when it's time to strike. Does Sami know or should I just reach you another way?"

"She doesn't know. Not yet", EJ sighed, "I've told her most of what I went through as a kid but not everything. This is one of those things I'd like to keep from her."

"I can understand why but you know that the truth comes out eventually, don't you?", Steve asked. EJ met his gaze and asked his own question:

"Are you going to tell Kayla?"

"Eventually, yes. We just have more urgent problems with Stephanie righ now."

"Are you talking about her boyfriend?" EJ knew he had hit a nerve when Steve refused to answer, "I'll see what I can find out about him for you but now I have to go."

"I heard you Sami gave birth to twins. Congratulations", Steve raised his class as EJ stood up.

"Thank you. Dante and Sarah were sleeping when I left", EJ said smiling again.

"What ever you do, make sure they wont suffer for it", Steve said and waited EJ to realize the extent of his words.

"I'll do that. Bye."

"Bye."


	36. Chapter 36: Revelations

**Revelations**

"Samantha?" EJ whispered the name. He was looking around the apartment but couldn't find Samantha anywhere. No one was home. Even Will was gone. Then EJ saw the package and the letter right next to it. He reached to open it and to read it:

_Dear EJ,_

_Don't worry, I didn't call of the wedding but I thought you might need some time alone with this package and it's secret. Benji came by and explained it all to me. He didn't really intend to hurt you by revealing the truth about your paternity before Stefano had the chance to tell you himself. Benji just saw an opportunity to protect his family by misleading your attention to somewhere else. That turned out to be an inadequate step as since James and Joseph are still missing. _

_I am told that all you need to know can be found with the help of the painting in the package. The Veiled Beauty somehow holds an connection to your mother and her fate and I pray that you'll solve the mystery soon. I want her to be part of our wedding since you insisted on inviting everyone. _

_When you are done with the painting you'll find us at the Brady pub. We'll be there reading those old love letters and I'm waiting for you to arrive before reading Colleens love letter to Santo._

_Yours, Samantha._

EJ set the letter down on the table and ripped the paper protecting the painting. Once again he gazed upon The Veiled Beauty trying to see what she was hiding. Then his phone rang.

"Here they are!" Hope and Marlena ran to the door to help Sami get in with the pram. Sami gladly handed the twins over to Hope and Marlena who gushed over Dante and Sarah. Sami found a seat next to John and whispered him the name she and EJ had decided to for the baby boy. John pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I thought we were reading some letters here", Sami said once John eased his squeeze.

"We are", Belle said, "This is just so romantic and sad."

"What have you found out so far?" Sami asked.

"Just that EJ didn't lie. Everything he told you is in these letters", Hope said and took her place beside Bo. Caroline went to help Marlena with the twins but Shawn just glared at the babies.

"Granpa? Do you want to hold Dante and Sarah?" Sami asked. She saw his eyes mist as he nod.

"Sarah?" Shawn said with a trembling voice, "Colleen always said she would name her daughter Sarah."

"I know", Sami just said.

"Are you sure?" EJ asked as he was pulling on a black ski mask.

"Yes I am. This is the right time. They are in and she wont know what hit her", Steve assured EJ and gave him a stun gun and showed once more the route they were taking. Lexie and the nurses she had hired didn't have a chance. Within ten minutes Steve and EJ ran out of the building with two little boys on their backs. A half-hour later the boys were left to the emergency room of the Salem University Hospital and a phone call to the parents was made. There weren't any traces or witnesses. There only was happy news.

"Dad!" Sami jumped up when Roman walked in to the pub. He wasn't alone.

"Kate?!" others muttered as they saw who was following Roman. Roman took Kate's hand trying to hide his surprise. He hadn't expected to see the whole family in the pub but then again he hadn't been paying that much attention with his family affairs lately.

"Is this why you've been unattainable?" Bo voiced the question everyone was thinking. Roman nodded, glanced at Kate and said:

"I've asked Kate to marry me."

"Come on in. Samantha is at the pub with everyone else. I have something you left me that I want to return", EJ said and left the door open for Steve to follow him.

"What might that be? Another card deck?" he asked and glanced around.

"No, just the buckle that helped us out of that prison in Egypt. What is it Steve?" EJ returned with a belt in his hand and found Steve staring at the painting of The Veiled Beauty.

"I've seen this painting before. Where did you get it from?" Steve blurted out.

"It's a family heirloom. Where did you see it before?" EJ asked.

"It was during my Nick Stockton days. It was in the room of one old lady, I can't remember her name."

"Try Steve, please try", EJ grabbed Steve by the arms and begged.

"What's so important about the painting?"

"She's my mother, Steve. And I need to find her."


	37. Chapter 37: Confessions

**Confessions**

EJ was on his way to the Brady pub to get his family and take them back home. He had some wonderful news to Samantha and he couldn't wait to share them with her. He stopped to look inside through the window and he saw something disturbing. EJ saw an unhappy Samantha. He took few steps to the door and stepped in.

"Good evening, what's going on in here?" EJ asked and looked everyone carefully before stopping to gaze in Samantha's eyes.

"Dad and Kate are getting married", Samantha said and walked to him. EJ put his arm around her and she put her arm around him. They stood there as an unit ready to take on the world.

"Congratulations", EJ said keeping the tone of his voice neutral.

"What are you up to Wells?" Roman asked squinting his eyes until no one could see them any more.

"I'm leaving town for a day or two. I'm going to go and find my mother and when I return I'm going to marry your daugter as I promised to her."

"You found your mother? How?" Sami interrupted EJ.

"Steve helped, I'll tell you later", EJ whispered before turning to face the fuming Police Commander.

"Over my dead body Wells!" Roman sizzled.

"Then we have a problem since your daughter proposed to me and she's the only one who can call off this wedding", EJ stated calmly.

"Is this all about Stefanos offer?" Shawn senior said suddenly rocking Sarah in his arms.

"What offer?" EJ asked and glanced at Samantha.

"Sami said that Stefano made an offer to her. Something about ending the feud", Shawn said without really realizing what he was giving away. Sami could feel EJ tensing and then searching her eyes for the truth.

"What did my father ask of you?" EJ asked Samantha.

"He said that I was the only one able to make a sacrifice needed to end this feud between our families. Stefano said that the only way to end the feud was to marry you and bring up our children as DiMeras", Samantha spoke the truth fearing for the worst and hoping for the best.

"I see. Again he's gone behind my back without asking me what I want", EJ gritted his teeth and let go of something important. Sami could see the sadness in him taking over.

"It doesn't matter what Stefano asked, it doesn't change anything. Only Samantha can call of everything", EJ said but something was missing from his voice.

"Where were we?" John asked and ended the awkward silence.

"We were about to read Colleens letter to Santo", Hope said and delved around the letter piles until she found the right letter, "Should I read it." Everyone was nodding including Sami and EJ. Sami found a seat for her and EJ and they sat down to listen the last letter Colleen had sent to Santo.

_My love,_

_It's been nearly six months since I last saw you. A moment hasn't gone by without a thought of you in my mind. I miss your touch and I miss your kisses. I miss the way you held me and made me feel better. I even miss those ridiculous hairs you have on your lip. In short, I simply love you Santo and I wish you were here with me and our child._

_Why aren't you here? You promised to return and what ever is keeping you can't be more important than our child. I've written to you over and over again but still you are not here. You haven't even sent a word. My family says that you wont come and that I should stop writing and hoping. They say that I should move on with the shame or find a decent Irish man who will have me and your baby. _

_I can't. I can't give up on you and I can't give up on us. If our love would be anything less I could, but our love is the kind that will haunt us through all our lives. Santo my love, please come and save me, save our daughter. You'll laugh but I know that the baby is a girl. I want to name her Sarah and if you have any objections you've better be here before she's born to voice those objections. I just want you here._

_Santo my love, I'm waiting. Yours forever, Colleen_


	38. Chapter 38: The Uncertainty

**The Uncertainty**

They went home without speaking a word. EJ carried the babies to their crib and watched them sleep for a while. He felt beaten again and he scolded himself for it. He had started to believe that Samantha could someday really forgive him and maybe want to be more than a friend to him. Now they were bound together by blood forever and they would always have to be part of each others lives because of these precious twins. Looking back, EJ couldn't understand how he could have ever thought of letting go of Dante and Sarah. They were his world.

"EJ?" Samantha sounded so uncertain as she called our his name.

"I'll be right there", he whispered and left the bedside unwillingly. Just thinking about all the things he still had to go through was paining him.

"What do you need Samantha?" She hesitated. Something held her back and she asked the other question on her mind:

"You said Steve helped. What did you mean by that?"

"Steve came by and saw the painting. He recognized it from the time he was a hospital orderly. After little persuasion he remembered the name of the patient, I'm about to leave and meet her daughter", EJ explained and picked up the bag he had packed.

"What do you mean by persuasion?" Samantha asked and took a step back though she felt like running to EJs arms and doing her utmost best to make him stay.

"We have a history together, a history I haven't told you about. During his missing years Steve was programmed and trained. He also taught me everything I need to know about combat and survival. We were a team at one time and we did few unspeakable actions but were also friends. It's a long and painful story I wanted to spare you from. I still can if you'll let me", EJ said with a silent plea in his look. Samantha nodded.

"Will you be back?" she asked.

"I promised I would. I intend to keep that promise", he said and walked to the door, "Bye." EJ walked out and shut the door behind him without giving a warm kiss to her. He didn't even smile or speak her name as a reassurance.

"Mum?"

"Will, honey. What's wrong?" Sami looked up. She was sitting on the couch in the middle of piles of used tissues.

"I'm fine. Granpa John just thought you might need company and brought me over though I was supposed to stay with him and Granma Marlena tonight."

"Oh, come here honey", Sami said and pulled Will into a tight embrace. She hugged him until he complained:

"Mum, I can't breathe."

"Sorry honey", Sami grabbed another tissue.

"Mum what's wrong?" Will asked and searched for a litter basket with his eyes. Sami shook her head:

"I shouldn't speak to you about this. Have you spoken to your father lately?" Will just shrugged:

"No. I haven't heard a word since I told him I'm gay. I can call John or someone else here if you don't want to talk to me. But mum, I just want you to be happy." Sami stared at her son who had just taken a huge leap from childhood to adulthood. She nodded to herself before resorting to bawling again:

"EJ left and I'm not sure if he's coming back!"

"Have you given him a reason to return?" Will asked and grabbed a stack of tissues and moved them to a litter basked he found.

"Dante and Sarah."

"Mum, I wasn't enough to bring you and dad back together, I doubt the twins are enough for him to return to you. EJ can still be a father to them without being with you", Will grabbed another stack and decided to wash his hands as soon as it was possible.

"EJ promised. He found out about Stefanos offer and he still promised to come back and marry me", Sami sobbed still.

"He's coming then. What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't want him to marry him because he promised. I want him to marry me because he wants to."

"Have you told _him _that?" Will asked and got up on his feet.

"Will, you are a genius."

EJ coughed and made sure his suit was in perfect order before knocking on the door. He didn't know what to expect. He was pretty sure that the daughter wouldn't know him or believe his story but he had to try. She might be his only hope in finding anything about his mother. The door was opened and he met this lovely woman in her late fifties. Her war smile died as she saw EJ.

"Santo?" EJ was just in time to catch her as she fainted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", EJ said as the woman came to.

"You look just like your father", the woman said.

"How do you know that?" EJ asked and helped her to stand up.

"I've seen pictures. I've seen lots of pictures of him", she said and touched EJs face gently, "Come on in EJ. We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" EJ hesitated to step in.

"Like I why I gave you up. I'm your mother EJ."

"Do you want some tea?" she asked and showed where EJ could sit.

"Who are you?", he asked and made her laugh.

"I thought that you that much since you found your way to here but I'll humour you. My name is Caterina McFadyen and about thirty years ago I became a private nurse to certain Santo DiMera."

"Who was Ann McFadyen then?" EJ interrupted her.

"She was my mother. How did you know that?" Caterina asked.

"That's how I found you. I have a painting that a friend of mine claimed to have seen when he was taking care of your mother? His name is Steve Johnson but you knew him as Nick Stockton", EJ explained and added then, "and the painting is called The Veiled Beauty."

"Oh Nick? He was irreplaceable during my mothers last days. You'll have to tell me all about him later but it can wait", Caterina said.

"And the painting? Who painted it? Who is in it?" EJ asked and sipped his tea which had miraculously appeared in front of him.

"It's me in the painting or should I say in the paintings. And as to who painted them, it was your father. Santo had a terminal illness but it didn't take all his strength until in the very end. He amused himself by painting things and people myself included. That's how I fell in love with him. That and his stories won me over", Caterina sat and gazed into the distance. EJ smiled. He had time to hear her story which would end the uncertainty in his life.


	39. Chapter 39: Her Story

**Her Story**

Caterina had been a young nurse when she had had a stroke of luck and she had got the position as a private nurse to a certain wealthy man. Santo DiMera was being tormented by his withering body but he had no intention spending his last days in a hospital. He had worked and sacrificed too much for the comfort of his own home to surrender to that. Santo hadn't really paid that much attention to the young nurse he had hired but soon enough she proved to be witty, beautiful and the most interesting creature he had met in years.

Caterina hadn't flinched at Santos bad behaviour nor at his sharp tongue. She had indeed replied in kind and unintentionally won him over. Santo had started telling her stories she had first believed to be figments of his imagination. Later Caterina had realized Santo was telling her about his only true love.

The idea of him just letting the disease corrupting his body little by little and him having nothing to fall back on to make him feel better had given Caterina the spark. She had lured Santo into learning how to paint. It was something he could do either standign up or sitting down depending on his strength. It had taken some bargaining since Caterina was dealing with an experienced business man but she had done it. His prize had been a portrait of her once he would have developed the skills needed.

Within few months Santo had been ready to try for the first time but he had never finished it. He had broken down and grabbed a pen instead and written a long letter to his dead love from the past. Caterina had shed some bitter-sweet tears that night but decided to forget it and accept that Santo would never love her as he had love this Colleen. Caterina had decided to take what she could get, because stop loving Santo had been impossible.

After few years Santo and Caterina had become close friends and they had shared everything. Caterina had told him about her mother and sisters. She had told him about his hopes and dreams never mentioning her feelings towards him. Santo had told more stories about his life and about his son and the unhappy marriage that had nearly ruined him after Colleens death. The hate he had felt towards his wife had caused him to bankrupt her family.

Little later Santo had been ready to start painting again and try the portrait of Caterina he had wanted to paint. Somehow he had convinced her to pose with only few veils covering her. It had taken long hours and many weeks to finish the first painting and during that time they had become lovers. Santo had demanded another painting and he had got it. The second portrait was painted with few small differences only he and Caterina ever noticed and she wasn't about to share those secrets.

Then Santo had gotten worse and forgotten his budding emotions to Caterina. Soon after Santo's had died and Caterina had found out that she was pregnant. She had made the mistake of telling Stefano about the child during an hour of despair. Stefano had made a deal with her promising to take the child and grow him or her as his own. As much as Caterina had wanted to keep her child she couldn't have done it at the expense of her existing family because that was what had been at stake. Stefano had blackmailed her to sign away all her rights and to content herself to the possibility that her child might one day want to find her.


	40. Chapter 40: Those Three Little Words

**Those Three Little Words**

Sami woke up from her restless sleep. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She got up from her bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Sami tiptoed to the twins and made sure they were breathing and fine. Her next thought was to check Will and the rest of the apartment for intruders. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary but the pesky feeling wouldn't ease. Sami found a phone and dialled EJs number in vain. He wasn't talking to her still. She walked around the room few times before returning to bed and trying to sleep again. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling and counting the seconds going by. An hour later she gave up and got up again. It was nearly three in the morning. She was walking to the window to look what was going outside when the cell phone she was holding in her hand vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Sami, are you alone? Lock the doors and call John for help."

"Steve? Is that you?" Sami was abashed.

"Yes. It's me, it's Steve. Listen to me, did EJ tell you about-"

"Yes he did. Why?"

"It makes things easier. Sami lock the door and make sure that the twins can't be seen from any of the windows at your apartment."

"Steve, what's going on?"

"Just do what I tell you. Someone will be there to take you and the children to safety soon enough."

"Steve!"

"Look Sami, there's an assassin on the loose in Salem. EJs been shot and I fear you maybe the next target. Sami? Sami can you hear me?" Sami could feel the life draining out of her.

"Is he alive? Will EJ be all right?" she begged.

"I don't know", was Steves honest answer, "This is the worst I've seen with him."

"And you've seen a lot?" Sami demanded an answer.

"Yes."

"Take care of him and what ever you do, don't let him die or I just might start a feud of my own with you", Sami promised before hanging up. She had to call someone to be with the twins as she would go and look for EJ.

"John, how soon can you be here?"

"I'm on my way. Steve called. Sit tight Samantha Gene, daddy's going to make things all right." His words brought tears to her eyes but she wouldn't let herself spill them.

A day later she hadn't sleep an moment. Sami had rushed to the pier where Steve was tracking the person who had shot EJ. He had managed to call for an ambulance, which had picked EJ up right after he had hung up on Sami. Sami had continued to the hospital and pestered the nurses and the doctors until she was blatantly told to get out and stay out. She was painfully reminded of the fact that she wasn't his wife. Fortunately John had sent Marlena to the hospital to support Sami and help her to find out what was going on. EJ had been shot twice and both slugs had grazed his hear and some major arteries. He had gone through emergency surgery and the doctors were still working on him. Something had gone terribly wrong but they refused to tell her what. Sami couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she could barely drink anything and she couldn't stay still. She kept going flipping through all the things she had gone through with EJ and every beautiful memory added to her pain. It had taken this long for her to realize how she really felt about him and she hadn't ever bothered to tell him.

Sami had spent months tormenting EJ with all the things he had done wrong and for the simple blood connection to Stefano and she had completely forgotten all the good things. Sami had forgotten EJs unwavering support when she had been blackmailed, when she had thought that marrying Austin would be the answer to her prayers and the thing that would make her happy. He had been her friend even after hearing all the bad things she had done never judging her, only offering his unconditional acceptance and admiration. He had wanted her the way she was, he had wanted the good with the bad and she had been foolish enough to turn away from him. Sami had once more fallen to the trap wanting to give Will the family which he had always wanted not realizing she would be giving it at the expense of her own happiness. Something that had gone irreversibly wrong so many years couldn't be corrected fourteen years later. Then someone new, handsome, dashing and loving had walked into her life and she had turned away. She had lied about their children and the way they had been conceived and tried to built a life on a slippery foundation with someone she never had really wanted to be with. Sami had always deserved more, something better and it had taken too long for her to see it. Now the man who had made it possible for her to appreciate herself was fighting for his life and possibly thinking that she wanted to marry him only because of her family and to end the feud between their families. Sami felt the tears in her eyes but refused to cry.

"He's out of the surgery", the doctor came to tell them, "He'll be in the ICU for few days and the following hours are critical. I can't promise you anything. He lost too much blood and his injuries were, severe, to say at least."

"Can I see him?" Sami asked and prepared to stare down the doctor. Fortunately he had been warned about her and he gave in without a fight.

Sami walked into the room and saw EJ. All the equipment and the tubes going in and out of him weren't enough to scare, but his lifeless face was. Sami reached out to touch his hand waiting for him to react. He didn't. That's when the tears started falling. There was so much she needed to tell him. Sami was there beside him waiting for him to wake up refusing to leave. She cried herself to sleep holding his hand and twisting herself into a uncomfortable position. She didn't wake up until the nurse came to shook her and whispered to her:

"He's awake now. Do you want to speak to him?" Sami got up forgetting her aching back and searched for his eyes with hers. When their gazes met she started shedding tears again or would have if there had been a fluid to spare in her body. Sami could see the sadness in EJs eyes as well as the worry.

"Dante and Sarah are fine. We weren't really in any danger and Steve delivered the culprit who took you two by surprise in a nice package to the Salem PD", Sami had to reach out for a drink to sound little more like herself. She sipped the water and met his eyes again.

"Don't ever do that again. I nearly died when I heard the news. I need you to be there for me and for our children for a long long time. I still intent to marry you and I wont let few gunshot wounds stop me. And there's something else I need to tell you", Sami stopped for a second, "As for this silly notion of me marrying you only because Stefano asked or demanded it to end this feud between our families, you'll just have to forget it. I'll start a new feud if nothing less will convince you. I want you to marry me because of me as I'm marrying you because of you. It has taken too long for me to say this so listen carefully now: I love you. I love you EJ Wells and nothing you do can ever make me stop. Did you hear me? I love you."


	41. epilogue

**Epilogue**

It took time but Samantha got her dream wedding. She didn't give into temptation but kept her head and demanded others to adjust to her plans. As soon as EJ got out of the hospital, they moved into a new dream house of theirs and made a home there. Samantha made sure there were enough rooms for all the five children she was going to have with EJ and one room for Will too. The only way Samantha was able to convince EJ to accept the private nurse in their home taking care of him was to compromise and hire a nanny for the twins too. That left more than enough time for Samantha to plan her beach wedding and torment her guests with ridiculous notions of standing up during the short romantic service. EJ got his way too, and everyone in Salem was invited. All the DiMeras, including Benji with his family, were mixed with the Bradys though it did took more than one pint of Shawns beer or a glass of finest brandy make it happen. Caterina was attending the service with EJs newly found aunts with their families. Only ones refusing to participate the ceremony were Roman, Kate and Lucas. That made it easier for John to agree to lead the bride across the sand to her groom. Samantha had decided to ask John long before Roman had refused to attend. Steve, the best man, had found the courage to tell his family and his beloved Kayla all that had happened during his missing years and explain how EJ had made it possible for him to return to his past life. John and EJ had an understanding including a contract signed with blood, where EJ promised to make Samantha happy in exchange of the right to keep his major organs to himself. Belle was Samantha's bridesmaid and she was the only one Samantha agreed to get a chair for the service. After all Belle was eight months pregnant and still happily married to the father of her unborn baby, Philip. Soon after the return from their long honeymoon EJ handed the reigns of Mythic to his wife promising to interfere or help only if she asked. This enabled EJ to return to his first love of racing and spending more time with Dante and Sarah who loved all the interesting grease marks on their fathers face and hands. Samantha enjoyed her role as a executive and one of her first moves was to change Kate Roberts contract in a way that tied her to the company until the end of time or her death and left her only little power. Samantha found out that her touch was gold and everything she started brought massive profits. She had a bit of difficulty in conceiving again, but she didn't mind. After all, it gave her the perfect excuse to engage in some interesting activities with her loving, dashing husband on numerous occasions and for long periods of time.

_**A/N: **Please review. I spent a lot of time finishing this story and I would like to know your opinion._


End file.
